Starfall
by icefire0218
Summary: Generations ago, a Clan known as SkyClan broke apart into two different Clans: ThornClan and FireClan. Seasons later tensions are higher than ever and the idea of war is not too far away. In the midst of all the turmoil, two kits are born. The decisions they make will either make or break the future of the two Clans. R&R!
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a fan-fic I started writing awhile back and I decided to finish/ fine-tune it. Pretty much this is what this fan-fic is going to be about: Many seasons ago the new generation of SkyClan cats- so Leafstar, Sharpclaw, etc.- broke out into major conflict and split themselves into two separate Clans: ThornClan and FireClan. Seasons later tensions are higher than ever and the idea of battle does not seem too far away. Then in the dead of leaf-bare two kits are born who can either make or break a future for the two Clans. **

** The view point will be from two different characters and I will make sure to say what character's POV it is at the beginning of the chapter. So thanks for reading and enjoy! Reviews are nice so please if you have the time review. I would preferably not like flames in reviews, thanks. **

**The Allegiances **

**ThornClan**

**Leader**- **Bramblestar-** huge light brown tom with a white tipped tail

**Deputy****- Whitestripe**- black tom with a single white stripe down his back

**Medicine Cat****- Spottedlegs**- slender gray she-cat with white dapples on her legs

**Warriors****- Goldentail**- golden tabby tom

** Flowerfur**- white she-cat with black patches

** Apprentice, Birdpaw**

** Silverheart**- gray and white tom

** Apprentice, Grasspaw**

** Firefoot**- bright red tom with dark red paws

** Petalwhisker**- small tabby she-cat

** Ravenwing**- solid black tom

**Apprentice, Blackpaw**

** Stonepelt**- dark gray tom

**Tawnyflight**- pale brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**- **Birdpaw**- russet red she-cat

**Grasspaw**- small ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Blackpaw**- black and brown tabby tom

**Queens**- **Cloverheart**- light brown tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes, mother of

Bramblestar's kit

** Waterstream**- blue eyed tortoise-shelled she-cat, mother of Whitestripe's kits

**Rainshadow**- dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Ravenwing's

kit

**Kits**- **Icekit**- silver tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

**Bubblekit**- white tortoise-shelled she-cat

**Sagekit**- light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stormkit**- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Elders**- **Branchtail**- dark tabby tom with a solid brown tail

**Grayear**- white tom with gray ears

**FireClan**

**Leader****- Firestar**- lithe ginger tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**- **Gingerheart**- energetic brown and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat**- **Bounceleaf**- happy brown tabby-she cat with a white tipped tail

**Warriors**- **Blizzardstripe**- gray tom with three white stripes

**Robinwing**- bright ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**

** Brackentail**- golden tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Wingpaw**

** Timberpelt**- huge brown tom with blue eyes

**Watersplash**- white she-cat with golden patches

**Snowstorm**- gray she-cat with white dapples

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

** Tunnelfur**- black tom with brown patches

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Apprentices**- **Mistypaw**- white she-cat with bright blue eyes, is blind in her right eye

**Wingpaw**- white tom with blue eyes

**Cinderpaw**- gray she-cat

**Willowpaw**- ginger she-cat with white patches

**Queens**- **Shadowfang**- black she-cat with golden eyes, mother of Firestar's kit

**Leopardclaw**- golden she-cat with faint dapples, mother of Blizzardstripe's kits

**Frostfoot**- fluffy golden she-cat with white feet, mother of Timberpelt's kit

**Stormycloud**- small tortoise-shell she-cat, pregnant with Brackenclaw's kits

**Kits**- **Flamekit**- brown tabby tom with brilliant green eyes

**Rockkit**- brown and white tom

**Lavakit**- dark red tom with white feet

**Heatherkit**- gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Elders**- **Coalfeet**- dark gray tom with black feet

**Milkfur**- white she-cat with golden eyes

**Leafpelt**- elderly golden she-cat, the oldest cat in the Clan


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Here is the first chapter. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but once school starts again I am not sure how often I will be able to update. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Grand Adventure (Icekit's POV)**

Icekit blinked open her blue eyes to see bright moonlight flooding through the nursery. A purr rumbled in her throat. Tonight was the perfect night to complete the mission! She stretched her tiny legs, which gleamed silver in the moonlight, and stood up beside the sleeping body of Cloverheart

Icekit silently padded away from Cloverheart's nest and locked her eyes on the two kits snuggled beside a slim tortoise-shell she-cat. She crouched down low and masterfully leaped into Waterstream's nest, landing softly on her paws. Icekit let out a sigh of relief and nudged the kit that was almost identical to her mother.

"Bubblekit wake up!" Icekit whispered, excitement pulsing through her veins with each word.

"Urgh, leave me alone!" Bubblekit murmered, her eyes still tightly shut.

"Come on! If we want to go we have to go _now_!"

In response, Bubblekit rolled over and faced away from Icekit.

Icekit gave a huff of frustration and moved on to Bubblekit's sister, Sagekit. Sagekit was slightly smaller than Bubblekit, but a lot more compliant when it came to waking up.

"Sagekit!"

Sagekit's green eyes flashed open, her eyes alight with excitement. She quickly got on her paws and nodded towards her sister, "Not waking up is she?"

Icekit shook her head, "Nope," she glanced towards the moon, her tail flicking in anticipation. "If we don't go now we won't be able to go at all!"

Sagekit nodded and proceeded to bite down on Bubblekit's tail.

Bubblekit's amber eyes shot open, and her mouth opened as if to give a yowl. Icekit quickly slapped her tail over Bubblekit's mouth. Bubblekit glared in annoyance at Icekit while Icekit's eyes glanced nervously back and forth. Cloverheart was fast asleep and the other queen, Rainshadow was sleeping soundly with Stormkit. The coast seemed clear.

Icekit flicked her tail away from Bubblekit's mouth and tilted her head towards the entrance. The other kits nodded and one after the other, they slowly began to walk out of the nursery. Once out of the nursery Icekit bounded across the camp clearing, hardly making any noise at all. Behind her Sagekit and Bubblekit were cautiously glancing in each direction, afraid that some cat would spot them.

The nursery was located at the northside of the camp, farthest away from the camp entrance. The warrior's den was in a thicket to the nursery's left. In between the nursery and the warrior's den was a particularly soft grassy meadow where the elder's slept. To the nursery's right was a rock pile with a hole buried beside it, the apprentice's den. The apprentices slept underground; soon Icekit and the others would be among them.

The trio made it to the center of the camp without interception. The hard part was getting out. In the middle of the clearing was a huge tree. Underneath the tree was where Bramblestar's den was. The only way to get out of the camp, besides the dirtplace tunnel, was to make the climb up the tree. As Icekit stared at the huge oak her heart beat fast. If they get out of here they would make Clan history!

Icekit moved closer to the tree, preparing to climb it when Bubblekit's frightened meow sounded behind them.

"Wait, are we actually going to climb that tree?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Icekit narrowed her eyes, "Would you like to crawl through the dirtplace tunnel?"

Sagekit walked over besides Bubblekit, "I think going through the dirtplace tunnel would be easier. We wouldn't have to climb _and_ we wouldn't risk waking up Bramblestar."

Icekit scuffed the ground with her left paw. Her paws itched to climb the tree, but Sagekit's words were true. They risked not only falling, but getting in trouble with Bramblestar, her own father. She reluctantly turned around and nodded.

The kits kept on bounding across the clearing and towards the tunnel. Icekit's blue eyes glanced up to the sky; the moon was starting to come down. They would not have much time before the dawn patrol went out. If they were to complete the mission they had to hurry.

Sagekit reached the entrance first. She skidded to a stop and her green eyes widened in surprise. Icekit came up beside Sagekit, only to find herself looking into the annoying blue eyes of Stormkit.

Icekit curled her lip, "What are _you_ doing here?"

His eyes narrowed, "I could ask you the same thing Icekit. What are you three doing out at this time of night."

The fur started to rise on Icekit's neck. Just because Stormkit was a moon older than her and days away from his apprentice ceremony, that did give him the right to boss her and everyone else around.

Bubblekit bounced up and down, "Just move Stormkit! We are just going to the dirtplace!"

"All three of you need to go?"

"There a problem with that?" Bubblekit hissed and she shoved her face in Stormkit's face. "Now if you could excuse us for a moment."

Without another word, Bubblekit stomped around Stormkit, followed close behind by Sagekit. Icekit lingered for a second, staring into Stormkit's blue eyes. For a brief second she thought of inviting Stormkit to come along with them . She shook her head. No way, he would just bother them the whole time. He would probably get them caught.

Icekit brushed passed Stormkit, and bounded after her friends. She turned around at the last second, her eyes narrowed, "You should probably go back to the nursery. We will be back in a second ."

Icekit trotted slowly behind Sagekit. A sinking feeling filled her heart. What if Stormkit told Cloverheart and Waterstream that they had not come back from the dirtplace? _None of that will matter_, Icekit thought. If they complete their task they will come back as heroes.

"This sure is stinky!" Bubblekit complained, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Better than falling to our deaths," Sagekit mewed pointedly, but Icekit knew she did not like this any better than the rest of them.

"That stupid Stormkit," Bubblekit growled, "he really is a very bossy furball!"

"I hope he doesn't follow us," Sagekit mewed, throwing a fearful look behind her.

Finally they had gotten to the end of the tunnel. Icekit gasped in wonder as she looked around her. Huge trees stood tall around her, making her seem miniscule compared to them. Her paws itched to jump into the trees and race across the branches with the wind blowing through her fur. If she was alone, Icekit probably would have, but Bubblekit and Sagekit looked a bit intimidated by the trees.

Icekit jumped up onto a rock so she stood above the others. On top of the rock a thought crossed her mind, _is this what it feels like to be leader_?

"Is everyone ready to complete the mission?" Icekit asked.

Bubblekit bobbed her head up and down in excitement, but Sagekit looked unconvinced.

"How in the world are we, three kits that have had no training whatsoever, gonna track down a wild deer, hunt it, and then get it back to the camp?"

ThornClan had gone through a very rough leaf bare. Food was very scarce and there were nights when warriors went to bed with empty bellies. Finally, prey was beginning to show up again. For the past moon or so however, the warriors had spotted a deer that could keep the Clan fed for days. Though none of the warriors thus far had been able to catch it, but Icekit figured that if her and her friends were to catch it then they would not have to wait another moon to become apprentices. But Sagekit's words rang with truth. How in the world would they accomplish this feat?

"I guess we will have to figure out how on the way!" Icekit meowed. "Come on! Let's go!"

Icekit jumped off of the rock and rolled in a pile of garlic. Bubblekit and Sagekit stared at her in confusion. Icekit flicked her tail, "It's to camouflage our scent." The sister's eyes filled with admiration, and they both rolled in the garlic

With Bubblekit and Sagekit flanking each side, Icekit ran through the woods. Her nose was flooded over with a myriad of senses. Herbs, prey, and another scent that was unfamiliar. Icekit skidded to a stop. Could this scent be the deer?

"This way!" Icekit meowed and she followed the scent with the others close behind. The ground began to turn less grassy and began to change into rougher terrain. Icekit lifted her head and gasped in shock. The forest had ended, and a large area of rocky land took its place. In the distance, Icekit thought she saw mountains.

Icekit was about to cross onto the rocks when a body collided with hers.

"Hey!" Icekit yowled and she shoved her attacker off of her, only to find herself looking into the sea-blue eyes of Stormkit.

"You stupid furball, what are you doing?" Bubblekit yowled, coming up behind Icekit.

"Are you all suicidal or just plain stupid?" Stormkit spat.

"Do not call us stupid!" Icekit hissed, shoving her face in Stormkit's.

"Do you realize what you were about to do?"

"What? Step onto a rock?" Icekit growled sarcastically.

"That is FireClan territory you mouse brain!" Stormkit scoffed.

Icekit gasped. That is why the terrain is so different. She sniffed, and that would explain the stench.

Sagekit narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"

Stormkit turned to her, "When I was a kit, before you were born, FireClan cats visited the camp," he glanced down. "I'm not sure why, but I remember the smell."

Icekit nodded, "I think I remember Cloverheart talking to Bramblestar about that visit once. Stormkit's reasoning seems to be valid."

"Well that doesn't explain what gave him the incentive to follow us," Bubblekit growled.

"I was worried you all would get hurt or something," Stormkit replied, his gaze meeting Icekit's. "By the way, you all are terrible liars."

Bubblekit huffed in annoyance and Icekit flicked her gaze up to the sky. It was nearly dawn.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to bring him along with us," Icekit mewed, disappointment flooding over her. She didn't want Stormkit to come along; he was just going to boss her around the whole entire time.

"What exactly are you all doing?" Stormkit asked as they continued walking away from the border.

"Finding that deer," Icekit replied and she got a look of shock in return. "You better not say it's a stupid idea."

Stormkit remained silent and padded along beside Sagekit. Icekit stared ahead, determination visible in each step. She was going to find the deer, no matter what.

As the four kits trudged on, on the other side of the border, another group of kits were up to equally troublesome motives.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry if it starts a little slow. Need to set the stage for everything. The action will be picking up soon and a prophecy will be introduced in the next few chapters. Review please! Will update soon I hope. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! Here is the second chapter! It would be amazing if people reviewed! You would really make my day! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2: An Accidental Adventure**

**(Flamekit's POV)**

The dawn's early morning light flooded into FireClan's nursery, making Flamekit twitch awake. His brilliant green eyes flickered open to rock walls all around, and the sound of a very loud yowl.

"Come on everybody up and at 'em! We need to get to work!"

Gingerheart's famous morning wake up call, it annoyed all the Clan to bits. Flamekit felt his mother rustle awake beside him. He turned to look at her and saw her golden eyes still tinged with sleepiness, but they had that fiery glint that never ceased to burn. Flamekit knew Shadowfang never approved of Gingerheart as deputy, but he had to admit, Gingerheart did make sure everyone got their work done.

The other queens started to slowly get to their feet, the other kits beginning to open their eyes.

"For once won't Gingerheart let us wake up on our own?" Shadowfang growled, annoyance apparent in every word.

"Well isn't someone cranky today?" Frostfoot mewed while licking her pelt.

Flamekit never really liked Frostfoot. She was way too full of herself for her own good.

"Hey, earth to Flamekit!"

Flamekit whirled around to look at the bright eyed expression of Rockkit, his brown tail waving with amusement.

"Why hello there, Rockkit," Flamekit mewed, walking over to Rockkit and his brother Lavakit.

"Hey, not so fast," Shadowfang mewed, grabbing Flamekit by his scruff and setting him down gently on a smooth stone. She then started to bring her tongue over Flamekit's head.

"Can't groom your own pelt Flamekit?" Lavakit taunted, but then he was pulled back by his own mother, Leopardclaw, for a morning grooming.

"Who's talking now Lavakit?" Flamekit scoffed back. "Ow!" Shadowfang glanced at him in amusement as Flamekit shot her an incredulous look.

"Not so rough, Shadowfang!" Flamekit complained.

"Well Flamekit, if you don't want your hairs pulled out you might want to start grooming on your own," Heatherkit mewed, her fluffy gray tail flicking pompously.

Sometimes it seemed like Heatherkit had the exact same attitude as her mother. Occasionally she was nice. But that was occasionally.

"Well Heatherkit, no one cares!" Rockkit mewed.

Heatherkit took a step forward towards him, "Wanna fight Rockkit? I will and I'll win too!"

Rockkit let out a purr of amusement, "Seriously now," he narrowed his eyes. "You'll be down in five seconds."

"Now kits please, for once can we have a morning of quiet before you tear each other apart!" Stormycloud mewed quietly.

Stormycloud was the newest member in the nursery. She was expecting Brackenclaw's kits. She was modest and soft spoken; she would make a good mother.

"Soon you'll have to deal with kits yourself Stormycloud," Leopardclaw purred as she gently set a newly groomed Lavakit down.

"Yes," Stormycloud murmured and glanced down at her swollen belly. "Very soon indeed."

"And by then we will be out of the nursery for good!" Rockkit mewed excitedly as Leopardclaw's tongue ran over his fur.

Leopardclaw shook her head, "You all still have one more moon here."

"But that's gonna last forever!" Lavakit whined.

"Well I only need to wait half a moon!" Heatherkit mewed, her blue eyes glowing in the dim cavern.

"Yeah don't rub it in," Flamekit mewed irritably.

"Ok Flamekit you're done," Shadowfang mewed, getting up from her nest and proceeding to wash herself.

"Can we go out and play?" Rockkit asked after his mother let him loose.

"Please?" Lavakit pleaded.

"Can I go too?" Flamekit mewed.

Leopardclaw glanced at Shadowfang, "What do you think Shadowfang?"

Shadowfang looked up, "I don't suppose why not."

Flamekit bounced up and down, "Yay! Let's go!"

He bounded out of the nursery and quickly turned back, "Bye Shadowfang!"

"Bye Flamekit," Shadowfang replied. "Don't get into any trouble!"

Flamekit nodded and with a flick of his tail he ran out into the sunlight. The light blinded him for a second, but soon his eyes adjusted. He sighed in wonder as he looked out at the scene around him.

The FireClan camp was in a gorge. All of the dens were in caverns around the gorge. At the bottom was where all the activity was. Cats were crowded all around a rock. A brown and white she-cat stood on top, Gingerheart.

"Ok everybody we all need a dawn patrol!" she cried out.

Cats around her muttered, it was not only Shadowfang who was annoyed by Gingerheart. But everyone respected Firestar's decision in making her deputy, and no one was going to say anything otherwise.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rockkit asked as he balanced on the edge of the gorge.

"You know you're going to fall."

Flamekit and Lavakit whirled around to see Heatherkit, her gray fur blowing in the wind, standing right behind them.

"No I'm not!" Rockkit retorted.

She looked up, "The wind's just going to blow on over and knock your small body down," her blue gaze grew mischievous. "Then a dog's going to eat you!"

"Really now Heatherkit, no dog is going to eat Rockkit." Flamekit mewed.

"It could always happen," she shrugged.

Lavakit piped up, "She is right though Rockkit. You are going to fall and then Leopardclaw's going to have to go all the way down there to get you.

"I'll be fine!"

No more than two seconds later, Rockkit lost his balance.

"Ahhhh help!" he cried out.

Heatherkit shot Flamekit a pointed look and he rolled his eyes, "Ok I'll come help you."

"Me too!" Lavakit mewed.

Together they walked over to the ledge. Rockkit was hanging on by one paw. The other hung helplessly by his side.

"Maybe we should get help!" Heatherkit suggested.

Flamekit whirled around, "Then we'll get in trouble. We got this Heatherkit."

He leaned down and reached to grab Rockkit's scruff. Flamekit had leaned too far. He felt the ground leave his feet and he let out a frightened yelp. Flamekit hooked his claws into Rockkit's fur, dragging him along with him. He felt teeth grab his tail, but Flamekit kept on falling down and down and down.

Flamekit was the first to hit the ground. He barely had time to register his pain until the rest of the kits landed on top of him.

"Ouch," Flamekit grunted. "Get off please!"

Flamekit felt the weight lift from his body and his eyes widened when he saw not only Rockkit there, but Lavakit and Heatherkit. Wait, _Heatherkit_? How did she get down here?

"Nice going mouse brain!" Lavakit shoved his brother. "Now because of you all of us are down here!"

"If it's anyone's fault its Flamekit's for being the stubborn kit that he is," Heatherkit retorted.

Flamekit glared at her, "How in the world did you even get here in the first place?"

"I fell with Lavakit and now because of all you idiots I'm going to get in trouble!"

"You're going to get in trouble? Think of the rest of us for once!"

Lavakit stepped in between Flamekit and Heatherkit, "Now calm down people. We need a plan."

"I think we should just stay here and wait for a warrior to come along," Heatherkit growled.

"Hey hello? Does anyone realize what an opportunity this is?"

Everybody turned to stare at Rockkit, his eyes alight with excitement, "Ok so we are outside of the camp, by accident! We could go explore the territory and pretend we got lost!"

"Are you crazy? The camp is right there! We would have to be blind to get lost," Heatherkit spat.

"No I think this is a great idea!" Flamekit mewed. "Way better than standing around here!"

"It's against my better judgement, but I agree it would be quite the adventure!" Lavakit nodded eagerly.

Flamekit turned to Heatherkit, "If you don't want to come along its fine."

Heatherkit whipped her head around the unfamiliar surroundings and glared at Flamekit, "_Fine_."

"Alright then let's get to it then!" Flamekit mewed and raced off through the forest.

According to his father, a forest surrounded the gorge and then it turned into a rocky terrain. It would be pretty cool to go out on the terrain.

The four kits trotted through the winds. Flamekit's eyes widened at all the sights. There was so much to see and smell. He could not wait until he walked this ground as an apprentice.

After awhile the kits started to tire. Heatherkit was pawing at a cobweb that had tangled her usually kempt gray coat while Lavakit was licking a sore pad. Flamekit wanted to get to the terrain though.

"Come on let's go!"

"Can't we just go back?" Heatherkit suggested.

"I'm hungry!" Rockkit mewed.

"You're always hungry," Lavakit pointed out.

"But this time I'm _really_ hungry!"

Flamekit's belly rumbled. They were all right, but he looked forward and saw the forest start to end, and he saw the rocky terrain! Just like Firestar described it!

"Wait everybody! Let's go onto the terrain! We might see something cool."

Rockkit's ears perked up and he trotted after Flamekit. They reached the edge of the forest and Flamekit closed his eyes as he felt the cool air blow his fur. He felt free here.

"Wow this is so cool!" Lavakit gasped.

"Yeah it is pretty cool!" Heatherkit grudgingly admitted.

Rockkit began to bounce up and down, "Hey are those cats over there?"

Flamekit narrowed his eyes and realized Rockkit was right. There were four cats walking along the terrain. He did not recognize them, and they were on _his_ territory.

"Intruders!" Flamekit yowled and he dashed across the terrain towards the other cats. They were probably ThornClan cats! Shadowfang instilled hatred towards ThornClan cats in him and he was not going to let them on his territory.

A few fox lengths away, he skidded to a stop. He looked at them more closely. They were just kits! Did ThornClan let their kits walk around here or something? Then his eyes locked on a silver tabby. He cocked his head to the side. The way she jumped to and from the rocks was graceful. Way more graceful than her companions. She turned her head and Flamekit stared into her deep blue eyes. She stopped in alarm and flicked her tail frantically towards him. Her companions began to stiffen and nod in agreement.

"Hey they're just kits!" Rockkit gasped, nearly out of breath from running after Flamekit.

Flamekit closed the distance between the two groups and stood mere mouse lengths away from the tabby. He liked her scent better than the others, "Who are you and what do you want with FireClan?"

"Well does FireClan send kits on patrols now?" the tabby growled.

She was not as gentle as she looked. She had fire, and Flamekit liked that about her.

"No," Rockkit spat.

"Then what are you doing out here?" her tortoise-shell companion asked, her head tipped to the side.

"We could ask the same for you," Heatherkit mewed smoothly as she brushed closely by Flamekit.

"We asked first," the tabby retorted.

"You know we could stand around here all day and chat but unlike you, we have things to do," Heatherkit hissed, shoving her face in the tabby's.

"Get your face away from her!" the tom of the group growled.

Heatherkit sat back on her paws, "Can't stand up for yourself? That's pretty pathetic."

The tabby's eyes filled with rage and it looked like she was about to pounce on Heatherkit when the silent one of the other group whispered, "Hey, I smell the deer!"

"Deer? What's a deer?" Lavakit asked his eyes filled with curiosity.

The group looked at each other, "Uh, we really don't know."

"Then how do you know that's the smell?" Flamekit asked.

"We just assumed ok? Now leave us to our tracking!" the tabby growled and with a flick of her tail she moved back to the forest.

Flamekit sniffed. He did smell a scent, and it was unfamiliar too. As the tabby moved closer to the scent, a growl sounded from the bordering forest.

Lavakit turned, "Rockkit was that your belly again?"

Rockkit shook his head, "No that wasn't me!"

"Then what was it?" the tortoise-shell asked.

All the kits were silent for one moment as the tabby crept closer and closer to the forest. A branch cracked beneath her feet, and a huge creature Flamekit had only heard of in nursery tales jumped out of it.

"Badger!"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry if the last chapter was bad, I just needed to get the two groups together. We have some action in this chapter, yay! Thanks for reading and please review. I would really appreciate the feedback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors**_**. **_**Warriors**_** belong to the Erin Hunters. **

Chapter 3: Badger on the Loose

(Icekit's POV)

"Badger!" the brown tabby yowled.

_What in the name of StarClan is a badger_? Icekit thought frantically as she saw a big furry creature with black and white fur race towards them.

"Run!" the tabby cried out.

At his command all of the kits went flying in different directions. Icekit tried to follow Sagekit and Bubblekit, but she lost track of them. Her heart beat fast against her chest. This was going to be all of her fault if they all died. Fear came over her as she realized that she was alone. She was alone in a forest that was very unfamiliar to her with a big badger that could eat her in one bite; the odds for survival were slim.

Icekit kept on running until she felt the ground slip from underneath her paws. She gasped in fear as she felt her self tumble down a hill and bowl right into something. At first she thought it might be Bubblekit, but her heart sunk when she saw it was the tabby tom from before.

"Do you know where everybody else is?" he asked, panic apparent in his voice.

Icekit shook her head, still trying to recover from her run. The two kits whipped around when they felt the ground rumble. A few fox lengths away was the badger.

"Run," the kit whispered.

Icekit did not need to be told twice. She raced off into the forest with the other kit by her side. She wished she had longer legs like her companion for the badger was drawing closer and closer to them. She glanced to her side and looked at the tom. She did not even know his name, but she felt safe with him even though they were mouse lengths away from the creature that could cause their deaths. How was that possible? She pushed the thought aside and kept on running.

"Great StarClan no," the tom cursed.

Icekit realized what the trouble was. They had run right into a dead end. The area was shaped in a semi-circle. Above it was a steep pile of dirt that had flat ground above it. If they could climb the dirt they might have the chance.

"Can you climb?" she asked him.

The tom shook his head, his green eyes wide with fear. Icekit turned around and saw the badger closing in on them. They were trapped! She pressed against the wall, trying not to let the horrible stench of the badger over whelm her senses.

"It will be ok," Icekit whispered to the other kit, and she rested her tail on his quivering back. "StarClan will help us."

"Um, if we are going to die I would like to know my companion's name," he replied.

Icekit stared at him directly in the eye, "We aren't going to die."

The positive thought blew away as the badger lunged towards them. Icekit closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. It never came.

Icekit blinked open her eyes to see her father on top of the badger, his claws digging into its black fur.

"Icekit run!" Bramblestar cried.

In a normal circumstance she would have refuse, but Icekit figured she was already in enough trouble for the day. Above her head, she saw Goldentail and Flowerfur jumped into the clearing and help her father.

"Go!" Flowerfur nudged her.

Icekit sprinted towards the open entrance and felt the other kit's presence by her side. A familiar scent came to Icekit's nose. _Cloverheart_! She saw her mother standing on top of a grass mound, her amber eyes filled with worry.

"Cloverheart!" Icekit cried out and raced over to the brown tabby she-cat.

Cloverheart looked in Icekit's direction and raced over to her kit. Icekit raced to a stop in front of Cloverheart.

"Thank StarClan you're alright!" Cloverheart whispered and ran her tonuge over Icekit's head.

She took a step back and the look of worry was replaced by a look of anger and disapproval. Icekit scuffed the ground with her paw nervously. She had never seen Cloverheart this angry before.

"Icekit you have no idea how worried your father and I were! We thought you had been stolen or eaten or some other terrible thing had happened to you!" Cloverheart scolded harshly. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"Um, well you see," Icekit was not sure how to explain to Cloverheart that her and her friends just wanted to catch the deer.

"Hey you found her!"

Icekit looked up to see the medicine cat Spottedlegs looking down at them from a tree. Spottedlegs was Cloverheart's sister and like a second mother to Icekit. Spottedleg's jumped down from the tree and her eyes widened at something.

Icekit turned to see what had surprised the medicine cat and remembered the other kit. He was standing awkwardly a few mouse lengths away, as if he was not sure where to go.

"Cloverheart look," Spottedlegs whispered.

Cloverheart's eye caught the kit's and she let out a gasp of shock. Her paw reaches forward, as if she is going to run towards the kit. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions Icekit had never seen before. Was that desire she saw flickering in her mother's gaze?

"Cloverheart," Spottedlegs warned and she leaned in to whisper something into Cloverheart's ear.

Icekit tried to listen, but she could barely hear scraps of the conversation. This mysterious exchange between her mother and Spottedlegs was very confusing.

Spottedleg's walked away from Cloverheart and towards the other kit. Icekit realized she still did not know his name.

"You're Flamekit right, Firestar's kit?" Spottedlegs mewed.

_Flamekit_, Icekit thought and glanced at him. For being named Flamekit he was not very fiery looking with his brown tabby fur and all.

Flamekit looked nervous and merely nodded his head in assent.

Cloverheart took a step forward, her eyes calm, more like the cat Icekit knew as her mother, "What are you doing out here then?"

Spottedlegs flicked her tail in amusement, "Looks like all the Clan's kits were up to some mischief today."

"I just got lost, that's all," Flamekit replied, steadily holding Cloverheart's gaze.

Spottedlegs opened her mouth, looking like she was about to say something, when a big white tom with a single stripe on his back raced into the clearing.

"Oh thank StarClan you found Icekit!" Whitestripe gasped in relief. "Has anyone found Bubblekit, Sagekit, and Stormkit yet?"

Worry hit Icekit when the deputy mentioned her friends. She had not seen them since the badger attack. She hoped they were alright.

Whitestripe capture her gaze, "What happened?"

"Well, we were going out to try to track down the deer, but then we met up with him and his buddies," Icekit explained and flicked her tail in Flamekit's direction. "Then this big beast called a badger came out."

"A badger?" Whitestriped asked, his demeanor suddenly more alert.

"You were tracking the deer?" Cloverheart growled, anger and surprise apparent in each word.

"Where's the badger now?" Spottedlegs mewed, her eyes tinged with worry.

"It was over there and had us trapped, but then Bramblestar came with Goldentail and Flowerfur. They told us to run, so we did," Icekit replied, nodding her head in the direction in which she and Flamekit had come.

Whitestripe looked like he was about to say something when Waterstream and Rainshadow padded angrily into the clearing, the rest of the kits right behind them, their heads bent in shame and their small tails making marks in the dirt. Looks like they already had a verbal beating, knowing Waterstream and her short temper.

Icekit bounded over to Bubblekit and Sagekit and rubbed noses with each of them. Bubblekit looked angered while Sagekit's jaw was clenched and her gaze unreadable. Icekit looked down at the ground. Her friends were in trouble and it was all her fault.

"I found the rest of them," Waterstream mewed. "It appears we have some FireClan strays too."

Whitestripe rolled his eyes, "Really now? We have a badger on the loose _and_ we have to return kits to FireClan," he shook his head. "At this point we might as well just sleep the day away for we are going to get nothing done!"

Flamekit padded over to his friends quietly as if he was afraid to get yelled at by the ThornClan cats. Icekit's eyes narrowed. Flamekit's tread was unbelievably soft for a cat that lived on rocky plains.

The ground thundered and all the cats whipped their heads around to see Bramblestar running into the clearing, closely flanked by Flowerfur and Goldentail. Icekit lowered her gaze, not wanting to look into her father's eyes and see the disappointment that was surely there. Cloverheart loped over to her mate and pushed her head into his fur, "Thank StarClan you're alright."

Icekit quickly looked at the three newcomers. Bramblestar had scratch marks all over his back and his left ear was torn at the tip. Flowerfur was favoring her front left paw, and leaning heavily on Goldentail's shoulder. Goldentail did not look severely harmed; he just seemed unsteady on his feet as if he were thrown against a tree or something of the sort.

"You two need to come back with me and get yourselves rested," Spottedlegs mewed, moving over to help support Flowerfur. The three cats started to head back in the direction of the camp.

Whitestripe padded over to Bramblestar, "Where's the badger?"

"We drove it to the eastern border away from Clan territory. I want a patrol to scout the territory for any other badgers. Her belly was swollen so she must be carrying cubs. The mate is probably not too far away."

"Should I find the rest of the patrols to tell them the kits were found?"

"Yes, and we will need a patrol to escort the other kits back to FireClan territory. I would prefer you to lead it and bring some of the more level headed warriors with you," Bramblestar looked vacantly into the distance. "The last thing we need right now is more conflict."

Whitestripe looked like he wanted to contradict Bramblestar, but he shut his mouth and locked gazes with his leader, "Yes Bramblestar, I shall do that right away."

"I'll stay with the kits until you get back," Rainshadow offered.

Whitestripe merely nodded and quickly started climbing a tree. Icekit stared at him in amazement as he got to the top of the branches and started jumping to and from the trees, away from the group of cats. She would learn how to do that when she became apprenticed, if that even happened. She would not be surprised if after today she would be sentenced to remain a kit forever.

With Whitestripe gone, Bramblestar casted a stony glance at the kits, "We will talk when we get back to camp. Follow me."

Bramblestar began to pad slowly away, followed closely behind by Cloverheart. Waterstream nodded her head, signaling for the other kits to follow. Stormkit glumly followed behind the queen and Bubblekit and Sagekit followed suit. Icekit stared at the FireClan kits and nodded a good-bye. For a brief second she locked gazes with Flamekit and she held his gaze for a second. Icekit shook her head. What was she thinking? Without another glance she ran after her Clanmates. But as she ran she could not help but feel the burn of Flamekit's gaze on her back that warmed her body from her paws to the tip of her tail.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everybody! Hope you enjoyed :) ! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we go Chapter 4! Enjoy and please R&R! I would really like some reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Warriors**_**. It would be great if I did, but it belongs to the Erin Hunters.**

Ch. 4: Two More Moons

(Icekit's POV)

Icekit stood at the bottom of the Great Oak with Bubblekit, Stormkit, and Sagekit sitting beside her. Icekit wished she could go hide in a burrow or something because it seemed like every single cat in the Clan was staring at her and her friends. She knew they were all talking about them, with the way the cats would throw glances at them and whisper urgently to each other. Icekit whacked her tail against the ground, causing a shower of dirt to fall on top of her. She hated this waiting. Why couldn't Bramblestar and the rest of them come down and give them their sentencing already!

Bubblekit sat on the ground, her head on her paws and for once in her life she was silent. Stormkit was standing as far away from the three she-kits as possible as if they would give him a disease. His blue eyes stared angrily at the ground as if he was physically trying to set the grass on fire. Sagekit sat stoically, her gray tail curled around her paws and staring calmly ahead. Icekit shook her head. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

Icekit stared at Birdpaw and Blackpaw who were sharing a rabbit by the fresh kill pile. Her stomach growled, a reminder that she had not eaten at all today. Icekit could not bear the silence any longer.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't think that all of this would happen."

Stormkit glared at her, "If I don't get to be an apprentice for another moon because of you, you will be sorry."

Stormkit turned away from her and faced the opposite direction, gazing into the surrounding trees.

Icekit turned to her friends, "Are you guys mad at me?"

Sagekit turned rapidly towards Icekit, "Be quiet I'm trying to listen to their conversation!"

Icekit felt like an idiot. Of course Sagekit would be the one to think of eavesdropping on their parents. Here she was worrying about her friends hating her for eternity while Sagekit was spying the whole time.

Bubblekit raised her gaze intently, "What are they saying?"

Sagekit flicked her tail in response and leaned closer to the Great Oak.

"Well?" Stormkit mewed.

Icekit listened and grasped parts of the conversation.

"They're just kits they are bound to get into trouble,"

That was Cloverheart. Icekit smiled, _Thank you Cloverheart for defending us._

"But going out deer hunting of all things? Obviously they are very immature."

This time it was Ravenwing, Stormkit's father. Icekit was never very fond of Ravenwing. He was so bad tempered and never paid attention to his son. Maybe that explained Stormkit's obnoxious behavior.

She heard her father's voice but he was speaking so softly Icekit could not pick up what he was saying. Icekit heard the voices coming closer and looked behind her to see Cloverheart, Waterstream, Ravenwing, and Bramblestar come out of the leader's den.

The kits scrambled back and Icekit looked into Bramblestar's gaze, her heart beating rapidly.

"Now kits in all of my time as leader I have never had kits wander outside the camp. Then today my own daughter and all the other kits wander off to do what?"

Icekit held her father's gaze. She was not going to back down now.

"Deer hunting!" Waterstream mewed in exasperation. "Of all the things you could do you decided to go deer hunting?"

"We just wanted to help the Clan," Bubblekit muttered and she opened her mouth to continue, but her mother's glare silenced her.

"Do you know what we had to spend our morning doing?" Ravenwing growled. "Looking all over the territory for you that's what! Instead of hunting and patrolling we had to look for you! Then because of you a badger is on the loose now and it almost broke Flowerfur's leg!"

"Ravenwing don't be so harsh," Cloverheart whispered quietly.

"Don't act like they didn't do anything wrong Cloverheart because they did!"

Bramblestar shook his head, "Cloverheart, Ravenwing is right. The kits made a terrible mistake. I have no idea how you got with FireClan cats of all cats, but now we need to waste another patrol to take them back."

Icekit wanted to hide and stay hidden. She could not stand to be looked at with those disappointed and angry faces any longer.

"Are we still going to become apprentices?" Sagekit whimpered.

Bramblestar sighed, "Before you become apprentices you need to be mature and be selfless. I am adding two more moons to the amount of time you stay in the nursery for each of you."

"What?" Stormkit spat. "I didn't even want to go on their stupid quest."

Ravenwing gave Stormkit a harsh cuff on the ear, "You will learn to speak when talked to Stormkit. Being the oldest in the nursery you should be able to know the difference between right and wrong," he paused briefly before adding darkly, "if I was leader I would've added another even more moons."

Stormkit's blue eyes raged with fury, but he stepped away and instead casted dark looks on the other kits.

Icekit sighed. She knew better than to talk back to her father. She had to admit that they deserved their punishment. They had caused a lot of trouble, and now other cats had to pay for their foolish mistakes.

"I'm sorry Bramblestar," Icekit mewed.

"We are too," Bubblekit and Sagekit added glumly.

Bramblestar rested his gaze on Icekit, "Thank you for apologizing. But that still doesn't make what you did ok. You are banned from leaving the nursery until you're apprentice ceremony. I will make sure to announce that to the Clan."

Without another word Bramblestar padded away to the medicine cat den, probably to get that torn ear taken care of.

Cloverheart looked at them sympathetically, "Come on now kits. Let's go back to the nursery."

Icekit walked behind her mother with her head down and her head drooping. All she ever wanted to do was be brave like her father and wise like her mother. Now because of her stupid idea her friends would have to spend more time in the nursery. Icekit settled down in her nest and did not feel like eating anymore. She rested her head gently on her paws and closed her eyes, dreaming about running through the trees as a warrior of ThornClan.

**A/N: Thanks to The Unheard Song and Brambsie for reviewing! I enjoyed your reviews (: Sorry for the short chapter. Wanted to get this posted before I had to leave the house with my friend, we are going to see Les Miz, yay! I love musicals! Anyways reviews are nice and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody! Its been awhile since I updated, sorry about that. I have been very busy! As always enjoy and please review. Thank you to I am Sky daughter of Zeus for reviewing. At some point I plan to go back and make some edits to the previous chapters to fix those grammatical errors.**

Chapter 5: Return to FireClan

(Flamekit's POV)

Flamekit tapped his tail anxiously against the rocky ground as he and the others awaited a FireClan patrol to come along. Whitestripe, the huge ThornClan deputy, stood a few mouselengths away from Flamekit and the rest of the kits, his eyes alert. Beside him paced a bright ginger tom with dark red paws who every few steps flicked his gaze towards FireClan territory and then continued his pacing. The other ThornClan cat had gone off to catch some prey to finely shut up Rockkit who was complaining about how hungry he was.

The ginger tom lashed his tail against the ground, causing a shower of rocks to come down on Heatherkit. She shot him a glare but he did not seem to notice, "This is ridiculous! We have been waiting for ages and a patrol still hasn't shown up! Does FireClan even patrol now a days."

"Yes we do!" Flamekit shot back, but the ThornClan warriors did not seem to hear him.

"Firefoot, please calm yourself. A patrol will come along soon," Whitestripe replied, still alertly staring at the rocky terrain before him.

Flamekit heard whispers behind him and he turned to see Rockkit and Lavakit having an intent conversation. Lavakit nudged Rockkit and the brown and white kit walked over to the two warriors, "Well you know, if you all have things to do, we could always just walk on back to our territory."

Firefoot rolled his eyes, "Yeah that would be a great idea. You would just go tell Firestar that we kidnapped you just so you wouldn't get into trouble," he glared at Rockkit. "I have ears you know."

"Darn it!" Lavakit cursed.

Flamekit heard leaves rustle behind him and he whipped around to see a small tabby she-cat trot over with a squirrel in her mouth. The she-cat dropped the squirrel in front of the kits, "Here you go kits!"

Rockkit raced over to the squirrel and took a big bite, his eyes shining. Lavakit followed suit but Heatherkit looked hesitant.

"Is this safe?"

The tabby she-cat purred in amusement, "Of course it is! We wouldn't try to poison you or something."

"Oh come on Heatherkit its safe," Rockkit mumbled through a mouthful of squirrel. "I'm not dead yet!"

Heatherkit glared at Rockkit and suspiciously nibbled on a piece. After a moment her eyes brightened and she sat down beside Lavakit to eat her share of the squirrel.

Flamekit turned away, his hunger gone. He was too nervous about what Firestar and Shadowfang were going to say to even think about eating. He let out a long sigh, going out of thee camp before his apprenticeship was not as fun as he thought it was going to be. He had crossed into ThornClan territory, almost gotten eaten by a badger, and had to work with annoying and weird ThornClan kits.

Flamekit's lip curled, not all of them were strange. Not the silver tabby she-kit with fiery and beautiful blue eyes. She was different than the others. She was observant, spirited, and brave. She had given him hope when there was none. She had made him brave when fear had overtaken his senses. Her name was, _Icekit_.

"Hey look over there!"

Rockkit's boisterous meow jolted Flamekit from his thoughts and he looked across the plain. In the distance he saw six shapes that looked like cats, _FireClan cats_!

"_Finally_," Firefoot groaned.

"Petalwhisker, Firefoot, look unmenancing," Whitestripe's gaze lingered on Firefoot. "Remember we did not harm these kits, they came onto our territory on their own accord."

"Actually a badger kind of chased us over," Rockkit mumbled.

Flamekit's heart beat rapidly against his chest. Would he still become an apprentice after today? Will he still even be part of FireClan?

The cats drew closer and Flamekit's heart dropped as he saw an angry Shadowfang in front with Firestar, Gingerheart, Timberpelt, Blizzardstripe, and Leopardclaw close behind.

Shadowfang loped towards the border and skidded to a stop so that she would not cross the line.

"Thank StarClan!" Shadowfang turned her head back towards Firestar. "They're here!"

Firestar padded over to Shadowfang and let out a heavy sigh of relief as he saw the missing kits, "Our ancestors were watching over us today."

"So did you steal them you mange pelts?" Gingerheart hissed, her neck fur bristled and her claws unsheathed.

Firefoot let out a snort, "Why in the name of StarClan would we want to steal your kits?"

"For ransom!" Gingerheart mewed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We don't get our kits unless if we give you territory or something of the sort."

Whitestripe took a step forward between Firefoot and Gingerheart, "We did not steal your kits. ThornClan will never sink that low."

"They simply just got on our territory," the tabby she-cat replied.

"No, we were chased by a badger!" Rockkit growled under his breath.

Firestar shot a glance at Rockkit, "Badger? What about a badger?"

"Your kits and ours as well were chased by a badger," Whitestriped mewed. "Thornstar and a couple of our warriors chased it out of our territory."

"And into ours I suppose?" Blizzardstripe growled.

"No. It was driven into non-Clan territory."

Gingerheart gave an approving with a little bit too much enthusiasm. Flamekit shook his head; did the FireClan deputy _eve_r run out of energy?

Shadowfang threw a stern look at the kits which sent shivers down Flamekit's spine, "Well we will deal with them, that's for sure."

"Why exactly were your kits running about?" Leopardclaw asked suspiciously. "It seems strange that all the kits decided to sneak out of the camp on exactly the same day."

"Actually we fell out of the camp," Lavakit muttered.

"_You_ fell out of the camp," Heatherkit sniffed, sticking her nose up into the air.

Timberpelt, who had remained silent the whole time, widened his eyes in disbelief, "You fell off of the gorge?"

"Well I slipped, then Flamekit fell, then Rockkit, then Heatherkit," Lavakit chirped.

"I believe we have wasted enough of your time Whitestripe," Firestar mewed. "I am deeply sorry for the trouble our kits caused. It will not happen again."

"I should hope not," Whitestripe growled as he lashed his tail in agitation.

Firestar flicked his tail towards the kits, beckoning them to come over. Flamekit crossed the border and stood beside a very angry Shadowfang.

"See you at the next gathering," Gingerheart sneered and tossed her head towards FireClan territory.

Whitestripe's gaze softened, "Why can't our Clans just get along for once, like we used to."

Firestar lowered his gaze, "That was all in the past Whitestripe."

For a moment all the cats were silent, as if reminiscing long forgotten memories of peace between the two Clans.

"My apologies for the disruption," Firestar murmured and without another glance he padded away from the ThornClan cats and towards FireClan territory. With his head bent Flamekit padded along beside his mother, fearing the moment when they returned to the camp.

"What. In. The. Name. Of. StarClan. Were. You. _Thinking_?" Shadowfang roared, her voice echoing along the rock walls.

Flamekit, Rockkit, Lavakit, and Heatherkit sat in Firestar's den along with Shadowfang, Firestar, Blizzardstripe, Leopardclaw, Frostfoot, and Timberpelt.

"It was an accident," Rockkit whimpered.

"We, uh, fell off the uh, camp wall Shadowfang, uh, like I, uh, said before," Lavakit stuttered.

"Well if you fell off the camp wall why didn't you just stay there and wait for a patrol to fetch you?" Timberpelt asked.

Heatherkit gave Flamekit a triumphant glance. He shook his head. They were getting a terrible verbal beating and all Heatherkit cared about was proving she was right?

"I said we should stay but they," Heatherkit replied and flicked her tail towards Rockkit, Lavakit, and Flamekit, "wanted to go exploring."

"Use your common sense then Heatherkit," Frostfoot mewed in exasperation. "Why didn't you just stay there?"

"I didn't wanna be there alone!"

"This is beside the point," Shadowfang growled. "Apparently if these kits can't show responsibility than they don't deserve to be apprentices."

"For once I agree with you Shadowfang," Leopardclaw mewed. "I say we ban them from being apprentices until they can prove they can be apprentices."

"I agree too!" Blizzardstripe rasped.

"I think that Heatherkit shouldn't get that punishment because she actually knew that exploring was a bad thing to do," Frostfoot mewed snobbishly.

Shadowfang's eyes widened, "Uh no! If she knew it was a bad thing to do then she shouldn't have done it at all, no matter if she was alone or not!"

"Well its Firestar's decision, no matter what," Leopardclaw pointed out.

All the cats turned to Firestar who had been silent the whole entire time. His eyes were closed and his head was bent over.

"Hey Firestar, you awake there?" Shadowfang asked, nudging her mate.

Firestar's eyes flashed open and Flamekit was surprised by the amount of rage in those amber eyes, "I agree wholeheartedly that these kits should _not_ become apprentices. Not until they are ready. I think they should also perform apprentice tasks as well as part of their punishment. I have no more to say on this matter."

Firestar brushed by Shadowfang and everybody moved out of the way to let him through.

"But how long will this be?" Flamekit asked.

Shadowfang shrugged, "Could be a half moon from now or twenty moons from now."

"I say everybody should head back to the nursery," Leopardclaw mewed.

Shadowfang led the way out, followed by the rest of the warriors. The kits remained behind for a second.

"I hate you all!" Heatherkit yowled and she raced after her mother.

"This is my entire fault," Rockkit mewed. "I was the one who said we should explore."

Lavakit shook his head, "No, the fault is mine. I was the one who fell in the first place."

Flamekit looked at his friends, "It's neither of your faults. It's mine. I should have listened to Heatherkit and got a warrior to help you. It was my pride that got us into this mess."

"Well at least we have each other, right?" Rockkit pointed out.

Lavakit nodded glumly and headed out of the den. Rockkit followed right behind him and Flamekit soon padded after them. He wondered what kind of punishment Icekit and her cohorts had received. Was it as harsh as theirs or worse?

The three kits had almost made it to the nursery when a scream echoed through the walls of the gorge.

"What in the name of StarClan was that?" Lavakit asked.

Flamekit shook his head and looked down at the bottom of the camp. A cat was racing from one of the caverns down there and up to the ledge where Firestar was sitting with Gingerheart and Shadowfang.

"Hey that's Bounceleaf!" Flamekit gasped.

Bounceleaf was usually such a calm cat. What in the name of StarClan could he possibly be fretting about.

"Firestar!" Bounceleaf yowled again and the whole camp fell silent.

Firestar padded to the edge of the ledge, "Bounceleaf, what is it."

Bounceleaf gasped as if he had been running through the forest all day and then he locked gazes with Firestar, "Firestar, I received a message, a message from StarClan!"

**Oh no it's a message from StarClan! What could it be? Sorry I had to end it with a cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself :p. I should be updating in the next few days or so. My school's weird and we have our midterms after the winter break so I've been busy doing all these review guides and such. I hate exams! Anyways thanks for reading and as always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Good afternoon everybody! Exams are so annoying! I spent around six hours making friken biology flash cards, aghhh so annoying! This story is a good break from studying and also by writing I am technically studying for my Creative Writing exam :) ! Anyways hope you enjoy and as always please review! Thanks to Ratgirl2354 for reviewing, following, and adding this to your favorites!**

Chapter 6: The Sign

(Flamekit's POV)

Flamekit could not believe what he was hearing. Bounceleaf had received a message from _StarClan_?

"I've got to hear about this!" Rockkit mewed and he began jumping from ledge to ledge to reach the crowd of cats forming around Firestar, Shadowfang, Gingerheart, and Bounceleaf. Lavakit and Flamekit exchanged a quick look. They were supposed to be in the nursery, not listening in on conversations that probably had no concern to them. However, Flamekit had to admit that he was rather curious about this sign from StarClan.

"We might as well follow him," Flamekit mewed and with Lavakit by his side they joined Rockkit by the ledge who was jumping up and down.

"I can't see!" Rockkit growled, his tail flicking in annoyance.

Flamekit looked up and saw a higher ledge they could climb too, "We could probably see from up there!"

Lavakit nodded in approval as Flamekit carefully made the climb to the higher ledge. The rock was slippery up here and he did not want to fall on top of a warrior. That would just get them in even more trouble.

Flamekit reached the ledge and looked down. They had a pretty good view and they could still hear the conversation. Rockkit and Lavakit stood beside him and the three kits listened carefully to the conversation below.

"So I was just walking through the uh forest like I normally do and then uh I just saw it and I was like uh this could be good or uh bad and so I came back and uh now I'm here," Bounceleaf stammered, his voice sounding somewhat anxious.

"What was the sign?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Is there going to be war?"

An array of questions sounded from below that made Flamekit slightly nervous. What if the sign was something terrible, something that could potentially destroy his Clan?

"Silence!" Firestar yowled loudly above all the other voices

The whole Clan went silent, so silent you could hear a mouse scurrying across the ground.

"I will speak to Bounceleaf about this in my den. The rest of you continue your business," Firestar ordered, beckoning Bounceleaf, Gingerheart, and Shadowfang to come with him.

The rest of the warriors went back down to the ground and continued their daily business. But the atmosphere was more tense and fearful. This unsettled Flamekit and he suddenly felt very small.

"Well aren't we going to listen in?" Rockkit asked.

"Um I don't think so," Lavakit replied, "we could get in big trouble."

"We aren't going to get caught."

"But we just got into a lot of trouble," Flamekit reasoned. "Is this really worth it?"

His statement seemed to sway Rockkit, but only for just a second, "Well I don't care if you guys don't come but I'm doing it."

Rockkit flicked his tail and jumped down towards the leader's den. Lavakit let out a sigh, "You know we're going to have to follow him, right?"

"Yes," Flamekit replied gravely. "But we are gonna have to be especially careful."

Flamekit raced after Rockkit, with Lavakit right behind him, and he found his friend, almost camouflaged in a shady spot directly above the den.

"No one will see us here," Rockkit murmured. "There's a little crack over here and I can here everything that they're saying."

Flamekit padded over to the spot and pressed his ear to the crack. The voices were somewhat muffled, but it would have to suffice.

"So you were walking through the forest when this happened?" Firestar questioned.

"Yes, I was looking for the kits," Bounceleaf replied.

Flamekit shared a guilty glance with Lavakit. He would always feel bad for what they had done.

"Right, then what happened?"

That was Shadowfang. She sounded slightly perturbed, well that was natural. The whole camp was scared to death for StarClan's sake. But it seemed odd that one message from StarClan could slightly unhinge Shadowfang.

"Then I came across a pile of tansy and I remembered I needed to stock up on that so I gathered some up. Curious thing is, um, I had never seen the tansy before."

"Bounceleaf calm down. We're not gonna bite you or anything," Gingerheart mewed.

"Let him continue Gingerheart," Firestar murmured.

"So I picked up the tansy, and then the wind blew, it blew really hard actually. The trees shook and I lost the tansy I was holding. Then it suddenly stopped, and a single leaf fell down from a tree. This leaf was strange, one side was russet, the other side bright green, and it was shaped like a star."

"A _star_?" Rockkit gasped, his mouth gaping open.

"Shhh," Lavakit whispered.

"And what does this all mean?" Firestar asked.

"Well what I got from it was that the tansy was also a sign. Tansy cures colds and when the wind blew that meant possibly a sickness was coming, a sickness that normal herbs won't be able to cure. Then when it all stopped and the leaf fell, it was like a blessing from StarClan. Something sent down to help cure."

"This is all so confusing," Gingerheart complained, but she was hushed by the other cats.

"Then when I looked down at the leaf, I got a vision, a vision of a small cat with golden eyes who was working in my den, using herbs that I have never even seen before!"

"So what can you infer from this?" Firestar mewed.

"One Clan will be blessed with a kit, a kit that will grow to be one of the most gifted medicine cats in Clan history."

"But that doesn't seem fair!" Gingerheart protested. "One cat gets this super medicine cat and the other has to suffice with a normal one? That doesn't seem fair to me."

"That is what I saw," Bounceleaf said harshly.

"But you mentioned a two colored leaf? What does that symbolize?" Shadowfang questioned.

"I think that symbolizes the two different Clans," Bounceleaf replied.

"What color did the leaf land on?" Firestar asked, his voice shaking.

For a second there was a pause and Flamekit strained to hear what they were saying.

"It landed on, the russet."

Rockkit let out a gasp and jumped up in surprise. In doing this he sent a shower of rocks tumbling down the rocks.

"Shoot Rockkit!" Lavakit snarled.

"Back to the nursery!" Flamekit cried and the three kits scampered towards the nursery.

Before they entered Lavakit's eyes narrowed, "We can't tell anyone what we heard."

"Obviously," Rockkit rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. That is serious stuff there," Flamekit mewed. It was all rather freaky too, a cat that had powerful medicine cat abilities that topped all the other medicine cats who ever lived?

Lavakit padded into the nursery and the others followed suit.

"Where were you all?" Leopardclaw's eyes narrowed.

"Dirt-place," Flamekit mewed, his heart beating fast.

Leopardclaw nodded and Rockkit let out a small sigh of relief. Flamekit settled down in his nest, but he could not go to sleep. Thoughts ran through his head of the sign, his journey, and Icekit. Why could he not get that kit out of his head? He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, not wanting to do anything but be alone with his thoughts.

As Flamekit pondered upon his day, a single cat with white fur stood by the Clan leader's den, nonchalantly munching on a mouse. But in fact, his thoughts were not concentrated on the mouse, but on the mysterious conversation going on in Firestar's den.

**Hmm strange cat eavesdropping, very suspicious :p. Sorry if this chapter was confusing and if the sign was weird. This sign plays a big part in the plot of this story, but I plan to make some sequels to this fan-fiction and a bigger prophecy will be introduced concerning our main charries. If you have any questions or concerns you can always PM me. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Just want to throw this out there: I love to RP, it is a very fun time, but quite frankly I don't have the time for it. I thank those of you who asked me to join their Clans for inviting me to do so, but I have to decline. Anyways please review. I would really like some feedback. Do you like it? Hate it? I would really like to know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put these things :p. I don't own **_**Warriors**_** that belongs to the Erin Hunters!**

Ch. 7: The Coughing Begins

(Icekit's POV)

Icekit awoke to the sound of coughing. She groaned and rolled back over. It had been exactly half a moon since the ThornClan kits infamous misadventure. After a few days of the kits practically annoying the queens to death, the queens decided to block off an area in the camp for the kits to play in. This helped the boredom, but only slightly. Since some of the queens technically should have been off nursery duty by now, they took turns watching over the kits. At the moment it was Rainshadow's turn.

Icekit blinked one eye open and saw Rainshadow bent over her nest, coughing up a storm. Stormkit was twitching in his sleep beside her and Bubblekit and Sagekit slept soundly in their nest on the other side of the nursery.

Icekit stood up and walked over to the hacking Rainshadow, "Rainshadow, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, cough, Icekit," Rainshadow rasped. "I just have a little, cough, something in my, cough, throat."

Rainshadow looked up and Icekit gasped as she saw Rainshadow's dull, feverish blue eyes, "Great StarClan Rainshadow! You look sick."

"Hey what's all the noise about?"

Icekit locked eyes with Stormkit, who had just woken up, "I think your mother is sick!"

Stormkit sat upright, more alert than ever, "What did you just say?"

"Nonsense, I am perfectly fine!" Rainshadow hacked.

Icekit leaned back, not believing the gray queen. She needed to get Spottedlegs right away. Ignoring Rainshadow's comment, Icekit slipped out of the nursery and into the clearing.

The dawn patrol, led by a fully healed and confident Goldentail, proceeded to climb the Great Oak, run across its ancient branches, and exit the camp. Icekit shook her head in wonder. She still could not fathom how the ThornClan cats were so good at climbing. She wondered if FireClan also had this ability.

"Icekit! What are you doing out of the nursery?"

Icekit whirled around and saw Grasspaw staring at her, her whiskers twitching.

"I need to get Spottedlegs. It's very important," Icekit mewed as she walked over to the medicine cat den.

"Why? Is someone sick?" Grasspaw asked, jumping along beside Icekit.

"I suspect Rainshadow is."

The two she-cats stopped in front of a small shady Maple Tree, surrounded by reeds and herbs. The sound of rushing water filled Icekit's ears as they passed the small pool by the maple tree. Water flowed into the pool from a tiny waterfall. Underneath the waterfall was Spottedleg's den.

Icekit entered the den area and saw Spottedlegs sorting herbs. Sitting in a nest was a bored Flowerfur. Flowerfur had not broken her leg, she had just sprained it. She should be back to Warrior duties in a few days.

"Spottedlegs, looks like you have visitors," Flowerfur mewed and lazily rolled in a field of grass.

Spottedlegs turned around from her work and let out a small purr, "Grasspaw, Icekit, what is it I can help you with?"

"Spottedlegs, I think Rainshadow is sick," Icekit mewed.

Spottedleg's head shot up, her eyes filled with worry, "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just coughing and her eyes seem rather feverish," Icekit replied.

Flowerfur looked up, "But we haven't had sickness in the camp for awhile now."

"Well it has been raining recently," Spottedlegs mewed, but she seemed deep in thought. "A lot of my herbs for colds died during leaf-bare. I really hope I have enough to treat her."

"Grasspaw, tell Bramblestar that we may have sickness in the camp," Spottedlegs ordered.

Grasspaw nodded and the small she-cat ran off and to the Great Oak.

"Now take me to Rainshadow."

Icekit, accompanied by Spottedlegs, made their way back to the nursery. Bubblekit and Sagekit were awake and standing nervously by Rainshadow. Stormkit paced back and forth and looked up when he saw the two she-cats in the entry way.

"Now Icekit, you did not, cough, have to go get Spottedlegs. I'm, cough, perfectly, cough, alright."

Spottedlegs shook her head, "No you are not Rainshadow. We need to take you to the medicine cat den and get you all better."

The kits moved out of the way and let Spottedlegs and Rainshadow pass by. Cloverheart watched the two cats walk by and she poked her head into the nursery, "What's wrong with Rainshadow?"

Bubblekit shrugged, "Icekit and Spottedlegs think she's sick."

Cloverheart shook her head, "That is the absolute last thing we need right now."

All the cats were silent for a second. Cloverheart looked up and said, "Well looks like I'm on nursery duty now. Who wants to go with me to get prey?"

"Me! Me!" Bubblekit and Sagekit cried.

Cloverheart twitched her whiskers in amusement, "Alright then come on."

The two kits followed Cloverheart out of the den, their tails up high. Icekit was left alone with Stormkit. The two had been very tense ever since the deer hunting mishap, rightfully so too. Stormkit was supposed to become an apprentice almost a quarter moon ago, and now because of Icekit he had to wait.

"Your mother's going to be okay Stormkit. Spottedlegs will get her better," Icekit mewed.

"But what if she doesn't get better Icekit? Then what?" Stormkit growled and looked off into the distance. "All I'll have is Ravenwing."

Icekit stepped closer to him so that their fur was almost brushing, "No, you'll have your friends."

Stormkit looked at her, amusement in his gaze, "Did you just call me your friend, Icekit?"

Icekit shrugged, "We've been in the nursery together for almost five and a half moons. I think we are pretty good acquaintances."

Stormkit padded even closer, "I think I prefer friend to acquaintance."

"Fine, friend it is then."

Stormkit took a step back, "We might as well go eat then?"

Icekit nodded, and made her way out of the nursery, "I think we'll make a good team. We certainly made ThornClan history, the kits that went deer hunting."

"Yeah, about that, I kind of forgive you," Stormkit purred, shoving Icekit playfully.

"It'll be okay if you don't," Icekit mewed. "I really screwed up your life. I would be pretty mad myself."

Stormkit purred in amusement and the two kits joined Bubblekit and Sagekit.

"So are we all friends now?" Sagekit asked.

"Yeah I guess so," Icekit replied.

"Just as long as you are not a bossy furball," Bubblekit mewed, flicking her tail at Stormkit.

Stormkit rolled his eyes, "Fine."

The kits then bent down and ate a rabbit together. But Icekit still felt like something bad was going to happen. There was something in the air, something dangerous, something that would destroy the fragile peace that the Clans had had for so many moons.

**Yeah I had a lot of trouble ending this chapter. I really don't like it. I apologize if it's really bad. Please review! That will make me very very happy! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. On top of studying for midterms, projects, me catching the flu, and track I have been extremely stressed out. Writing this chapter was like therapy to me. Writing is so calming and it really makes the stress go away. Alright I'm going on and on and on, lol! So as always enjoy and please review! I would really like some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I own just my characters; the rest belongs to the Erin Hunters :)**

Chapter 9: The Myths and Legends of the Glorious Clan of SkyClan

(Flamekit's POV)

Flamekit sat at the entrance of the nursery, his eyes wide with curiosity, as he watched the rain fall from the sky. He had always wondered why rain fell from the sky. Where did it come from? Did StarClan make it?

Flamekit shivered when he thought of StarClan. It had been almost a full moon since he, Rockkit, and Lavakit overheard the discussion between Bounceleaf, Shadowfang, Gingerheart, and Firestar. Firestar had never disclosed the message Bounceleaf had received from StarClan. The Clan soon dismissed the fact that there was a sign from Starclan, and after about half a moon it was if nothing ever happened. But Flamekit _knew_ what happened, and he could not get the thought out of his head.

"Hey mouse brain! Snap out of it!"

Flamekit turned around to face an annoyed Heatherkit, her whiskers twitching as she mewed, "I've been talking to you for ages and have you answered once? Nope!"

Flamekit sighed, "Well what exactly what do you want, Heatherkit?"

Heatherkit had been the most annoying cat in the Clan since the whole accidental adventure incident. She was always yapping about this and that and she would practically be useless when doing the chores around the Clan.

"Come on, we need to go to the elders den now so we can clean stuff. Rockkit and Lavakit are already there!"

Flamekit cocked his head to the side, "_We_?"

"Shut up."

Restraining a laugh, Flamekit hesitantly poked a paw outside the nursery. He let out a squeal when rain drops fell on top of it.

"It's just rain Flamekit," Heatherkit mewed, padding over to the entrance of the nursery. "It's not going to eat you or anything."

The gray she-cat stepped outside and instantly ran back inside, soaked to the bone by the rain.

Flamekit rolled his eyes and without another moment of hesitation rushed out into the rain with a grumbling Heatherkit right behind him.

"Hey it took you long enough!" Rockkit growled as a very wet Heatherkit and Flamekit strolled into the elder's den.

"Well we had to deal with the rain," Heatherkit replied as she shook her fur, causing the kits and the elders their own personal rain storm.

"Now young'in do that some place else!" Milkfur complained.

Flamekit walked around Milkfur and to a small storage cleft in a rock. He reached his paw inside and retrieved a pawful of mouse bile from inside.

"Okay everybody, who has ticks?" Flamekit mewed, his nose twitching at the smell of the mouse bile.

Bounceleaf had decided to move some mouse bile into the elder's den a couple moons back so that he would not have that many cats coming in all the time. Flamekit always thought Bounceleaf was a tiny bit strange. He was rather secluded and was always either out taking walks in the forest or organizing herbs. Flamekit wondered if that whole sign from StarClan incident was really real, or if Bounceleaf mistook leaves falling for a sign.

"Oh yes, I do!" Coalfeet lifted his head, his eyes bright. "These stupid ticks keep on getting into my fur."

"Well maybe it's because you go into the forest too much," Milkfur suggested gently.

"Now you don't go telling me what to do Milkfur!" Coalfeet growled irritably.

"Can y'all stop arguing? You two's bickering gives me a reason to want to go to StarClan!"

Flamekit peered over Coalfeet to see Leafpelt, the oldest cat in the Clan, laying down in her nest, tail flicking in impatience. Leafpelt was the former deputy of the Clan before even Gingerheart became deputy. The deputy before Gingerheart did not last long. Apparently he had died of green cough.

"Hand me some mouse bile, Flamekit!" Rockkit mewed. "I wanna get done with this early."

After a few minutes the kits had gotten themselves situated with the mouse bile and they were taking care of the elder's ticks.

"Now do you remember that big battle against ThornClan?" Milkfur asked Coalfeet.

Lavakit's ears perked up, "Great battle?"

Coalfeet nodded eagerly, "Oh yes we were apprentices then, Milkfur."

"Oh yes, that was my first battle as a warrior," Leafpelt remarked, her eyes twinkling.

Curiosity pricked Flamekit's pelt as he rubbed mouse bile into Coalfeet's tail, "How old are you Leafpelt?"

Leafpelt purred in amusement, "Way older than you could guess. My mother's mother's mother was a kit when FireClan was formed."

Heatherkit looked up, "Wait, when FireClan was formed? I thought FireClan had been here forever."

Coalfeet shook his head, "No, FireClan is actually a very young Clan."

Flamekit exchanged a glance with Rockkit. They had never heard this story before.

"Well how was FireClan formed?" Rockkit asked.

"Well, my mother told me a story about a great Clan known as SkyClan," Leafpelt replied.

Heatherkit's eyes widened, "SkyClan? There was a Clan before FireClan and ThornClan?"

"Yes, actually many many many moons ago there were five Clans all living in one forest?"

Lavakit's jaw dropped, "Five Clans? Woah!"

"What happened to the other five Clans?" Flamekit asked.

"Well, the other four Clans drove SkyClan out of their forest because there wasn't enough room."

"That isn't fair!" Heatherkit huffed.

"Heatherkit let Leafpelt tell the story," Flamekit murmured.

"Okay, where was I Coalfeet?" Leafpelt asked, scratching her ear with her right hind leg.

"The four Clans drove SkyClan," Coalfeet replied,"hey not so rough on the tail, Flamekit!"

"Sorry," Flamekit apologized bashfully.

"Oh right!" Leafpelt remarked. "Okay so SkyClan had to leave the forest and the journeyed to this big gorge. But they were not alone."

"Oooo spooky!" Lavakit mewed, and he opened his mouth to say more, but he was hushed by the rest of the kits.

"In a nearby farm, lived a huge colony of rats."

Heatherkit let out a shriek and huddled by Milkfur, "I _hate_ rats."

"You've never even seen a rat," Flamekit scoffed.

Heatherkit shot him a glare and continued on with Milkfur's ticks.

"Anyways, so SkyClan waged war on the rats, and they lost. It was a real tragedy. Many cats died. So SkyClan split up," Leafpelt continued.

"And then formed FireClan and ThornClan?" Rockkit asked.

Leafpelt purred, "Don't get ahead of yourself Rockkit. There's still more to go."

"So many many moons later, two cats arrived at the now abandoned gorge. Their names were Firestar and Sandstorm. They had come from a Clan called, umm it was called," Leafpelt paused. "What was it called Coalfeet?"

Coalfeet shrugged, "Oh StarClan I forget."

Leafpelt shrugged it off, "Oh whatever. Anyways, together those two cats found former SkyClan cats, fought off the rats, and SkyClan was put back together."

Rockkit poked his head out from behind Coalfeet, "But if it was put back together, how did it break apart?"

"If you stop pestering me than you might find out," Leafpelt grumbled.

The kits fell silent and Leafpelt continued on, "The leader, her name was Leafstar, was very softhearted. She had begun to offer cats with not a lick of SkyClan blood into the Clan. The deputy, Sharpclaw, was not happy about this. The two had always had a strained relationship because you see, Sharpclaw wanted to be leader. But Firestar made Leafstar leader, instead of him."

"So Sharpclaw gathered a group of cats loyal to him alone, and rebelled against Leafstar. The two forces clashed, and eventually Leafstar and Sharpclaw met in battle. Leafstar was a peaceful cat and pleaded with him to stop the violence. Sharpclaw would not give in so Leafstar fled the battle with her group of cats"

Flamekit shook his head. How could a cat be so cruel to attack cats that he had once shared tongues with? He looked back up at Leafpelt intently, wanting to hear the ending of the story.

"Leafstar returned to the broken Clan the following day, and presented Sharpclaw with a deal. The deal was that he could have half of the Clan and she had the other. They would lead these Clans and live like the cats in that far away forest did. Sharpclaw agreed, and together, the two groups moved away from the previous territory and found a piece of territory for each of the new Clans. They found a new place to talk to StarClan and they found a new place to gather at the full moon. And that, my dear kits is how FireClan and ThornClan were created?"

"Who was the cat who led FireClan?" Flamekit asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Sharpclaw," Milkfur replied. "He was not an evil cat, just an ambitious one."

Flamekit nodded his head, but he still did not really like Sharpclaw. The cat seemed dangerous.

"Hey the rain stopped!" Lavakit remarked and skipped away from Leafpelt.

"Let's go play!" Rockkit mewed.

"But we aren't done yet," Flamekit pointed out. He did not want to get in trouble with Shadowfang. He shuddered at the thought of Shadowfang's wrath.

Leafpelt blinked warmly at the kits, "Oh we'll be fine. You know the Clan treats us like we can't fend for ourselves. I'm sure we can take care of the rest of the task, my friends."

Milkfur nodded in agreement and Coalfeet just responded with a grumble.

"Thank you for the story Leafpelt!" Heatherkit called and ran out of the elder's den. Rockkit and Lavakit followed close behind. But Flamekit lingered. He had one more question.

"Leafpelt?"

The old she-cat blinked at Flamekit, "Yes?"

"Why have we never heard that story before?"

Leafpelt stretched and padded over to Flamekit, "Well Flamekit, some cats have ambition. It can either be used for good or bad. There are some cats, particularly in this Clan who would long to lead."

Flamekit tipped his head to the side in confusion as Leafpelt walked passed him. The old she-cat turned around and mewed, "We wouldn't want the past to repeat itself, would we?"

Flamekit stood at the front of the nursery. Cats who longed to lead? What did Leafpelt mean? A cold shiver ran down his spine. Whatever happened next, Flamekit had a feeling it was not going to be good.

**A/N: This chapter was written for the purpose of kind of a background info chapter for those of you who were kind of confused. What I made happen to SkyClan is somewhat based off of events from **_**SkyClan's Destiny**_**, but not at all from what happened during the SkyClan manga series—by the time those had come out I had stopped reading **_**Warriors**_**. What Leafpelt said at the end won't really come into play until the third book—for those of you who are not aware, I plan to make this a six book series. Anyways, since the school year is pretty much back into full swing I will not have much time to update. So I will be updating once a week, and my update day will be Saturday (at the moment, it might change). If I am having a slow week I might be able to post twice, but that is highly doubtful. Thanks again to I am Sky daughter of Zeus for reviewing and Swiftshadow2000 for reviewing. As always, have an amazing day and please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there everybody! Thanks to Swiftshadow2000 and I am Sky Daughter of Zeus for reviewing. So obviously I decided to update before Saturday, I am so sick of studying for mid terms :p. Only three more exams left! Tomorrow I have my Creative Writing exam which marks my last day of Creative Writing ;(. Anyways in regards to I am Sky Daughter of Zeus' predication, I cannot say :). I do plan for some big stuff to happen in installment 3, though! Alright then, enjoy and pretty pretty please review :3! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Warriors… darn.**

Chapter 10: A Selfless Act

(Icekit's POV)

The sunlight broke through the leaves on the trees and onto Icekit's silver fur as she walked with purpose across the clearing. She blocked out the incessant sound of coughing from the medicine cat den as she made her way to her father's den.

Ever since Rainshadow had caught white-cough, the cough had started to spread all over the camp. So far Rainshadow had it the worst, but Tawnypelt and Petalwhisker had it pretty bad too. Icekit could tell the whole Clan was getting nervous about the outbreak. If more cats got sick, soon enough there would not be enough warriors to go around.

Out of the corner of her blue eyes, Icekit saw Birdpaw, with her head bent and tail drooping, walk over to the medicine cat den. _Oh no, not Birdpaw too_, Icekit thought to herself as Birdpaw started coughing.

"Well maybe what I'm about to do will actually help out this time," Icekit muttered to herself.

Icekit reached the Great Oak and poked her head inside Bramblestar's den. Whitestripe was in there with Bramblestar. The two looked to be in the middle of a heated debate.

"We should just ask FireClan if they have any herbs to spare," Whitestripe mewed, looking as if he had little patience left.

Bramblestar slammed his tail on the ground, "_No_, that is not going to happen."

"Could you for once let go of your pride and ask for help!" Whitestripe mewed in exasperation. "If we don't get enough herbs soon, this white cough might turn into green-cough."

"We will be fine Whitestripe, and-*my computer won't let me put end quotations when I put a dash in dialogue w/o something after the dash. Sorry, whenever you see asterisk that's what's going on*" Bramblestar paused as his eye caught Icekit's.

"Oops, am I interrupting something?" Icekit squeaked, worried that she had heard something not meant for her ears.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here Icekit?"

Were you eavesdropping?" Whitestripe accused.

Icekit stuttered, "No, wait well I heard stuff, but I didn't attend to. You see, Whitestripe, I was just going to ask Bramblestar a question. But I can come back later."

Bramblestar flicked his tail, "No, I think we are about done here, aren't we, Whitestripe?"

"Yes, Bramblestar," Whitestripe mewed coolly, and walked out of the den.

Icekit stood with her eyes wide. What was _that_ all about?

"Well Icekit, say what you have to say," Bramblestar mewed wearily, beckoning his daughter into the den.

Icekit tapped her paw anxiously against the ground, "Um, well you see, uh I just wanted to ask. Well you see-*"

"For StarClan's sake, Icekit spit it out,"

"I was wondering if you could make Stormkit an apprentice," Icekit mewed quickly.

Bramblestar pricked his ears up, "You want me to do what?"

"Make Stormkit an apprentice. He's going to be reaching his seventh moon soon, and I don't think it would be fair for him to wait around in the nursery for another moon."

Bramblestar padded over to Icekit, "But Icekit, he went on your little expedition too, he should suffer the full punishment along with you and the others."

Icekit stiffened, "Actually he went on his own accord to make sure we were alright."

"That still doesn't make what he did right, Icekit."

Icekit was not about to back down now, "Think of it this way, Bramblestar. By the next moon, Bubblekit, Sagekit, and I will be seven moons. So we would all become apprentices at the seventh moon, and then it would be fair."

"I can't just go back on my word."

"Well, Birdpaw just walked over to the nursery, so the Clan's down one apprentice. If you make Stormkit an apprentice it would help the Clan. He's no use sitting around in the nursery," Icekit pointed out.

Bramblestar's golden eyes grew thoughtful, "Well, that is very true," his gaze then locked with hers. "But why exactly are you doing this Icekit? You know that if I agree to do this I can't make you an apprentice too."

Icekit looked down, "I know, but I'm doing it to make things right between me and Stormkit. I don't want a cat to hold a grudge against me, if you understand what I mean."

Bramblestar lightly rasped his tongue over Icekit's head, "When did you get so wise?"

Icekit purred, "I've just been paying attention."

Bramblestar purred and laid his tail on Icekit's spine, "Come, I think we have an apprentice ceremony to plan."

"Let all cats old enough to climb a tree, please report to the Great Oak for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's yowl echoed through the trees, catching every cat's attention. Icekit blinked her eyes open from her nap. A purr rumbled in her throat, Bramblestar kept to his word.

Bubblekit, who was trying to catch a butterfly, blinked in surprise, "A Clan meeting? What's going on?"

Sagekit padded into the den from outside with Stormkit right behind her, "Hey, all the cats are heading to the Great Oak, do you think we could go too?"

Waterstream, who was dozing in the back of the den, lifted her head sleepily, "What's going on, kits?"

"Waterstream there's a Clan meeting!" Bubblekit mewed. "Can we go?"

Waterstream yawned as she stretched her front paws, "I suppose so, and we'll just stay in the back. Technically speaking, y'all can't climb a tree yet."

Stormkit nudged Icekit, "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming," Icekit mewed as she followed her den mates out of the nursery.

"Do you know what this meeting's about?" Stormkit asked her as they padded to the Great Oak.

Icekit shrugged nonchalantly, "Nope, guess we will find out soon."

"Maybe FireClan is causing trouble again!" Bubblekit suggested.

Sagekit gave her sister a pointed look, "Now Bubblekit if there was trouble there would be a lot more panic in the air."

"But how can there be panic in the air?" Bubblekit asked, her eyes clouding with confusion.

"Quiet!" Waterstream whispered.

The kits looked up to the Oak. Bramblestar was perched on a branch, looking down on his Clan. He let out a loud yowl, which hushed all of the other cats.

"Now that we are quiet, I would like to commence the meeting," Bramblestar started. "I know many of you are wondering why I called you here today. As many of you are aware, sickness has begun to spread throughout the camp. I would like to remind all of you to stay away from the medicine cat den, unless in extreme emergencies, so we prevent the virus from spreading. At the moment Spottedlegs is working on a cure, and we should soon be on the way to recovery."

Icekit stared at her father with her mouth wide open. That is not what he and Whitestripe were saying earlier! Why was Bramblestar lying to the Clan? She wished she was taller so she could see Whitestripe's reaction to what Bramblestar was saying. She did not think he would be pleased.

"Through the darkness, we will always find light. After a cruel winter, a bud will burst into a blooming flower. Our Clan will be that flower, ThornClan will stay strong!"

Yowls of approval filled the clearing, but Icekit did not feel like joining in. Why celebrate if the sickness was not going to get better anytime soon?

"Today marks a special day for one cat in this Clan. Stormkit, will you please come forward."

Gasps filled the clearing and beside her, Stormkit's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What did I do?" Stormkit murmured, his gaze flicking back and forth.

Icekit nudged him forward, "Go on, you'll thank me later."

Stormkit cast a confused glance at Icekit and slowly made his way towards the Great Oak. Icekit glanced over towards the medicine cat den. She thought she saw the shadow of a cat from the den. Could that possibly be Rainshadow? She hoped that it was, for she wanted Stormkit's mother to see this ceremony. Icekit realized that Ravenwing had not even come forward to walk Stormkit to the Oak. Did he not even have a single ounce of pride for his kit?"

Bramblestar jumped down from the tree, his light brown tabby coat sleek and kempt. He padded over to a timid Stormkit and resumed his announcement.

"As many of you know, this batch of kits has been rather troublesome lately."

Purrs of amusement filled the clearing and Icekit ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, little one."

Icekit turned to see Cloverheart standing beside her. Icekit wanted to say something, but Cloverheart nodded her head in Bramblestar's direction.

"Stormkit has reached his seventh moon, and a wise little bird told me today that he deserved to become an apprentice."

Icekit puffed out her chest in pride. She was glad she had finally done something right.

"Stormkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw," Bramblestar mewed.

"Stormpaw!" the voices of Icekit's Clanmates filled the clearing and she opened her mouth to say her friend's name, "Stormpaw!"

"Lucky cat," Bubblekit muttered.

Sagekit looked thoughtfully at Icekit, "You knew, didn't you? That's why you went to Bramblestar's den this morning."

Icekit merely nodded and turned away from Bubblekit's astonished face and Sagekit's thoughtful stare. She would explain to them later.

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Bramblestar continued, his eyes rose to the sky. "Set this paws on the path he must follow to become an apprentice."

"That will be us soon," Sagekit murmured.

"Goldentail," Bramblestar nodded towards the golden warrior who stood near the front of the crowd. "You have not yet had an apprentice. You will be mentor to Stormpaw. Teach him the skills in battle and loyalty, which have been passed down to you by Silverheart."

Goldentail padded over to the newly named Stormpaw and touched noses with him. Icekit saw him murmur something to the gray tom and Stormpaw nodded back enthusiastically. Icekit felt a tinge of jealousy in her heart. Stormpaw had gotten what she had yearned for for so long. She shrugged; at least she finally helped the Clan.

"Hey, you! Did you make Stormpaw an apprentice?" Bubblekit growled, nudging Icekit.

"I did it for his own good, and it will help the Clan," Icekit replied coolly. "It's not like Bramblestar could have made us apprentices too?"

Bubblekit glanced at the ground, "I guess when you put it that way it's okay."

Icekit playfully shoved Bubblekit when she saw Spottedlegs scurrying over from the medicine cat den, "Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar turned his head, "Spottedlegs? What is it?"

Spottedlegs stopped for a second, completely out of breath, "I believe I have some bad news, Bramblestar."

Icekit exchanged glances with Sagekit and Bubblekit. What could possibly be wrong?

"Oh no," Cloverheart gasped behind them as Waterstream padded over to her.

"Hopefully it's nothing too bad," Waterstream mewed, making an attempt to reassure Cloverheart.

"Bramblestar, Rainshadow's white cough has turned into green cough."

**A/N: Oh no it's green cough! I will try to update soon :), also thanks to ShadowKaida for following! Thanks for reading and if you have some time please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! It is the weekend, yay! My midterms are over, yay! I have serious shin splints, not so yay! Anyways, thanks to I am Sky daughter of Zeus -hope I cleared up your question-, Swiftshadow2000, and Shadowkaida for reviewing. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Yup, don't own **_**Warrior, **_**just my characters and the plot!**

Chapter 10: Starfall

(Flamekit's POV)

"Why so down, Flamekit?"

Flamekit lifted his head to see Rockkit standing over him, his brown tail flicking back and forth. Flamekit lowered his gaze and returned his head to its former position on his paws. He lay near the edge of the gorge, a few mouse-lengths away from where Rockkit had fallen, and since sunrise had been looking out upon the forest.

"Are you there? Hello, Flamekit?"

Flamekit got to his paws and looked at Rockkit, "Rockkit, it's been over a moon, and we still haven't become apprentices yet."

Anger and rage that Flamekit had been holding back for so long began to rise to its boiling point. With a yowl of anguish, Flamekit hit a rock with his tail off of the gorge. The stone tumbled down and down the stone walls of the gorge and finally reached the soft grass of the forest. The soft grass that Flamekit had only felt once in his life, the day he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"We've completed our part of the deal!" Flamekit growled venomously, his tail whacking another stone down the walls of the gorge.

"Yet," Flamekit hissed. "And yet, they fail to comply with their part!"

Flamekit held his tail back, about to send another stone flying when Rockkit knocked him aside. Flamekit felt Rockkit drag him away from the edge and to a small crevice in a rock. The two kits stood in the crevice and a fuming Flamekit slammed his paw on the ground, "What in the name of StarClan was that for?"

Rockkit, who in the past moon had grown quite a bit, shoved Flamekit against one of the crevice walls, "Are you mad?" His amber eyes flicked back and forth rapidly and once again met Flamekit's, "With all of your yowling, the whole Clan probably heard your tirade!"

Flamekit shoved his friend away, "So? Maybe then they would get the message."

"You don't think me and the others are equally frustrated? For StarClan's sake Flamekit, all of us want to become apprentices! You aren't the only one who is angry, you know."

Flamekit leaned against the wall and slowly felt the fire that raged through his veins fade away. He let out a groan and sat back on his hind paws, "I'm quite an idiot," his gaze flickered over to Rockkit's, "aren't I?"

Rockkit rested his tail on Flamekit's shoulder, "All of use are on edge, Flamekit. Don't worry, Firestar will make us apprentices soon."

"It better be soon, if not," Flamekit cast a glance in Rockkit's direction, "we may just need to take matters into our own paws."

Flamekit circled in his nest, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Shadowfang paused her grooming and stared in annoyance at her son, "Flamekit, just find a place and stay in it."

"Really, Flamekit," Heatherkit yawned. "We all want to sleep."

Flamekit, finding a good place at last, sat down and rest his tail around his paws. He saw Stormycloud pad slowly into the nursery and take her place in her own nest. It was only a matter of time before her kits were born. Flamekit sighed and closed his eyes, succumbing to the land of dreams and infinite possibilities.

Flamekit opened his eyes to darkness. He jolted up from his nest, which is when Flamekit realized that he was not in his nest at all! He glanced around rapidly, taking in all of his surroundings: big dark trees that bore over him, a cold breeze that brought chills down his spine, and the strangest thing of all, was that the forest was dead silent. There was nothing with Flamekit except for the cold wind that blew through his fur.

"Ok, I must be dreaming," Flamekit mewed. "This isn't real. If I close my eyes, I'll be all nice and snug back in my nest.

Flamekit closed his green eyes and waited a few seconds. He reopened them to the same dark forest. Suppressing a yowl, Flamekit dashed through the forest, trying to find a way out. But all the trees and clearings looked the same! Panic began to crawl up Flamekit's spine, and he was about to lose it, when he heard a silky smooth voice near his eye, "Why what is a little kit doing in this neck of the woods?"

Flamekit whirled around to see a solid black tom with deep golden eyes staring at him inquisitively.

Flamekit slowly backed away from the tom, "Who are you?"

The black tom advanced towards the trembling Flamekit, "Well, you probably wouldn't know me if I told you my name. Your Clan is not very fond of me."

Flamekit, now a little more curious, stopped backing up and tipped his head to the side, "You were part of FireClan?"

"Once upon a time, yes."

"Are you dead?"

The tom's eyes filled with fury, "What do you think you moron? Of course I'm dead?"

Flamekit glanced around, "Is this StarClan?"

The tom narrowed his eyes, "Do not speak of StarClan here! This is no StarClan! This is what we call, the Place of No Stars."

"But why are you here, and not StarClan?"

"Well, young one, let's just say I've done some things StarClan doesn't really approve of," the tom growled, and he started to pace around Flamekit. "But you know, I'm not all bad. I have my values. They weren't StarClan's or FireClan's, but they were good values just the same."

"I had ambition, an ambition that made me want to excel to the highest. I had courage, it might have not always been on the battlefield, but you see, young one. There are many kinds of courage. I had resourcefulness, loyalty and devotion to my Clan," the tom stopped pacing and locked gazes with Flamekit. "Yet, none of my values were ever good enough. So I stooped low, but I got what I wanted."

Flamekit wanted to get away from this cat, he was insane! But this tom could probably lope faster than Flamekit could sprint.

"You remind me of when I was younger. You long to be great. You long to excel. You long to lead. I can help you. Train you. I'll make you an apprentice by sunrise tomorrow, way before your other den mates. You will be the strongest cat in the Clan. Everyone will fear you," he stopped in front of Flamekit. "Then, you will truly be great.

Flamekit lowered his gaze; it was true what this cat said. He longed to be an apprentice and maybe even leader one day. But he was wrong about one thing, Flamekit wanted to do all of those things the right way, and if he agreed to this cat's wishes, he would end up here. He would spend eternity walking through this forest of darkness with no company at all and no stars to look down upon him.

Flamekit locked his gaze with the cat, "No, you are wrong. I would never want to be trained by you!"

Without another word Flamekit sped past the cat, and didn't look back. He heard the cat thundering behind him. Flamekit knew he would not be able to outrun him, but he had to get out of this forest one way or another.

Flamekit reached a clearing, similar to the previous one. He could not keep on running forever, eventually he would tire and then, well Flamekit did not want to think about the outcome. Suddenly, he felt as if a hundred eyes bore on him, and he crouched down in the dead grass as he heard the tom's voice coming from an undistinguishable direction.

"You think you can run from me kit? I was trained in darkness, I love the shadows. They are my only friend, and your enemy."

Flamekit glanced around and tried to pinpoint where the tom was. Oh why did this cat have to have a black coat? He had two options: Run off into the trees again, or try to somehow wake up, if this was even a dream. Of course it was a dream! He was being stalked by a dead cat for StarClan's sake!

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Join me, or suffer the consequences."

Flamekit stood tall, he was going to stand his ground, "I will not join you."

"Very well then."

Flamekit heard thundering from his left side, he turned to see the tom running towards him. This was not going to end well. Right before the tom was about a fox length away, a soft light filled the clearing. From behind Flamekit, a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes leaped over Flamekit and clashed with the tom. The silver tabby she-cat sparkled in the light and had stars dotting her fur.

The tom was thrown back and collided into a tree, "Curse you, Echosong!"

Echosong stood, her claws unsheathed, "You will not lay a hair on Flamekit, Ravenstar!"

Flamekit's eyes widened, that cat used to be a leader of FireClan? No wonder Firestar or the elder's mentioned him before, this cat was insane!

"Fine!" Ravenstar spat. "You win this time, medicine cat of SkyClan! But you wait, I will get what I have always wanted."

Echosong glared at Ravenstar, "If you harm him, you will regret it Ravenstar."

Ravenstar hissed at her and without another word fled back into his realm of darkness. Flamekit let out a breath of relief. He survived.

"You are a very far way from home, Flamekit," Echosong mewed. "Come, let's get out of here."

The two cats padded away from the clearing and into the woods. Flamekit wondered who this Echosong was. Ravenstar said she was once part of SkyClan that was the Clan Leafpelt mentioned in her story!

"Who are you exactly?" Flamekit asked the silver she-cat.

"Well, I was once medicine cat of the modern SkyClan. Then when the Clan broke, I became the first medicine cat of ThornClan."

"You were part of ThornClan?" Flamekit asked in awe. "Then why are you helping me?"

Echosong padded forward, "I believe we all made a mistake when we created the Clans. We all try to be better than the other cat, but that really just leads to more conflict. Instead, we should all try to work together to survive, only than, will there truly be peace."

"I guess that makes sense," Flamekit replied, even though he did not really understand Echosong. "So who was that cat back there?"

"That, Flamekit, was the tyrannical third leader of FireClan. Ravenstar was always overlooked, yet his ambition was strong. When his brother became deputy, and not him, Ravenstar grew very jealous. And so, one night he killed his brother, and became deputy. A moon later, the current leader, Willowstar, mysteriously died. Really Ravenstar killed her. There was a long time when FireClan was filled with darkness and brutality. Then, a group of cats conspired together, and killed Ravenstar."

"That's horrible," Flamekit gasped. "I mean what Ravenstar did. But why did he seek me out?"

"I suspect he thought you would be easy to convert."

The two cats walked in silence until the dark forest soon began to turn lighter and lighter until the companions reached a plain of bright green grass that sparkled.

"This is the border between the dark forest and StarClan," Echosong mewed to Flamekit.

"How do I get back?" Flamekit asked.

"You just need to cross this border and close your eyes. Then you will be back all snug in your nest," Echosong purred, then with more urgency she mewed, "Flamekit, you need to make sure you never go back to that forest again."

"Why would I want to go back there?" Flamekit mewed, shivering.

"You have a long path ahead of you Flamekit. You play a very big role in what is about to play out. We cannot afford for you turn dark."

Echosong then began to slowly fade away. Flamekit raced after her, "I don't understand! Echosong! Come back!"

Flamekit raced across the sparkling grass in pursuit of the StarClan cat, but he could not find her, "Echosong? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Flamekit felt his legs grow weak, and he fell to the ground. His eyes slowly closed, and the last thing he saw was a falling star.

"Flamekit! Flamekit you need to wake up! Come and see this!"

Flamekit opened his eyes to see Lavakit and Rockkit nudging him.

"What is it?" Flamekit asked.

"The sky's falling! The sky's falling!" Heatherkit shrieked.

Shadowfang opened her golden eyes, "What is this all about?"

"Stars are coming down from the sky, Shadowfang," Rockkit whimpered.

Shadowfang led the way out of the nursery, and what Flamekit saw was a sight he would never forget. In the dark sky with the stars shining over head, were bright streaks of light falling to the ground.

Shadowfang purred in amusement, "Oh kits, the sky is not falling, those are just falling stars."

"Falling stars?" Flamekit asked as he stared in awe at the sky.

"Yes, this happened when I was a kit," Shadowfang replied. "Sometimes stars fall from the sky."

"Is StarClan dying?" Heatherkit asked.

"Oh no, in fact, maybe StarClan is sending us a sign."

Flamekit, Lavakit, and Rockkit exchanged glances. They still remembered the conversation between Bounceleaf and the others. Flamekit looked down, and then there was that dream he had. He so desperately wanted to tell his friends about it, but he thought that would probably be the wrong thing to do.

A screeched came from behind the cats as the stars fell from the sky. Shadowfang raced to the nursery and the kits followed. In her nest, was Stormycloud, her face contorted with pain.

"Shadowfang," Stormycloud gasped. "My kits, they're coming!"

**A/N: Actually this was supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided to make it just one. I figured it flowed better. Just a note, the forest Flamekit visits is still the Place of No Stars, but it's for the SkyClan, FireClan, and ThornClan wrong doers. Just wanted to clear that up. While writing this chapter I watched Lord of the Rings and Gladiator—if anyone has seen Gladiator, Ravenstar's character was based off of Commodus. So anyways please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everybody! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, it was very fun to write :). Thanks to I am Sky daughter of Zeus for reviewing—and in response to your latest PM: Flamekit might not have been swayed by the Dark Forest, but that doesn't mean another cat might (this idea is still in the works because Flamekit technically was not even suppose to end up in the Dark Forest, just kind of those things that just happened). Anyways, please review! Reviews make this author very happy! **

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, still don't own Warriors, oh well.**

Ch. 11: Rainshadow's Confession

(Icekit's POV)

"Icekit, oh goodness Icekit, wake up!"  
Icekit blinked over one eye to see Sagekit standing over her. She could hear murmuring from outside. What in the world was going on?

"Urgh, Sagekit, what is it?" Icekit grumbled.

Sagekit flicked her tail, "I'm not sure how to explain it! You need to see it to believe it."

Icekit glared at Sagekit and left the coziness of her nest. She stretched her front paws out and followed Sagekit out of the den. This better be good.

The two kits walked over to Waterstream and Bubblekit, their white patches of fur glowing beneath the moonlight. Their eyes were focused on the sky. All over the clearing, cats were scattered around, all looking at the sky. Icekit finally glanced up to the sky and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Up above, sparkling streaks of light dashed across the sky. Icekit leaned her head back a little bit more; they kind of looked like falling stars. Icekit felt Bubblekit nudge her, "What do you think is happening, Icekit?"

Icekit shook her head, "I have no idea, to be honest with you. Whatever it is, it's beautiful."

The three kits glanced back up to the sky and watched the stars fall from the sky. Icekit shivered as a cold breeze rippled through the air. It would be a perfect night, with the almost full moon and the stars, if it was just a bit warmer.

"Hey, any idea what in the name of StarClan is going on?"

Icekit whirled around to see Stormpaw come up behind her. He blended into the shadows with his dark gray fur and all. All Icekit could really see were his blue eyes, which glowed in the night.

"We don't know," Sagekit replied. "They've been falling for awhile now."

Bubblekit turned to her mother, "Waterstream has this happened before?"

The tortoise shell queen looked thoughtful, "I kind of remember something like this happening before. I think I was a few moons younger than you all."

"Could it be a sign from StarClan?" Sagekit asked, her green eyes thoughtful.

Icekit wanted to knock her head into a tree. Why were they standing around here wasting time? They could just be asking Spottedlegs!

"If anyone knows the answer, it would be Spottedlegs!" Icekit mewed.

Bubblekit flicked her tail back and forth in excitement, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait," Stormpaw mewed. "Rainshadow's still sick with green cough. We could risk getting it."

Rainshadow had gotten progressively worse as time went on. Spottedlegs suspected Petalwhisker also had caught green cough, but she was not positive. Birdpaw and Tawnyflight were still sick, but they were not as bad as the other two. The Clan had taken strict precautions towards the sickness. Not even two days ago, Cloverheart had been feeling a little bit under the weather. Icekit knew it was not a good idea to risk catching it, but she really wanted to know about the falling stars.

"Stormpaw has a point," Icekit pointed out. "We don't want to catch it. But we could just not even go into the den. We could just go to the entrance."

Sagekit rolled her eyes, "But there's a chance we could still get it."

"Oh come on, Sagekit! For once be illogical and go against your better instincts!" Bubblekit mewed in exasperation.

Waterstream widened her eyes at the kits, "Oh for StarClan's sake, I'll just go with you all. We are never going to get anywhere with all of your bickering."

Waterstream led the kits to the medicine cat. Bubblekit walked in front, with a cautious Sagekit beside her. Icekit walked beside Stormpaw. The two had not really conversed much since Stormpaw had become an apprentice. Icekit knew that Stormpaw was probably very busy and all, but why couldn't he just stop to say a quick hello or something?

"So how's training going?" Icekit asked, trying to hide the pain and jealousy she was really feeling. Why was she feeling so angry? She was the one who made him an apprentice in the first place!

"Great! Goldentail's a great mentor. He taught me this really cool battle move the other day," Stormpaw exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh, that's great," Icekit mewed.

"You don't seem very happy."

_You think?_ Icekit thought to herself as she fought to not roll her eyes, "Nope, perfectly fine."

"You know, it would've been great if Bramblestar made you all apprentices too," Stormpaw mewed. "It would be a lot more fun."

Icekit stopped and narrowed her eyes, "Bramblestar didn't decide to make you an apprentice, well not until I talked him into it."

Icekit left a shocked Stormpaw and stomped angrily ahead towards Sagekit and Bubblekit.

Sagekit glanced at Icekit; her eyes alight with amusement, "What was that all about?"

Icekit glared at her, "Nothing."

Finally they arrived at the oak tree that signaled the entrance to the medicine cat den. Waterstream took a step forward and called out for Spottedlegs, "Hey Spottedlegs? You there?"

The sight that met the group's eyes was not what they expected. Spottedlegs raced out of the den, her usually kempt gray fur was a total mess and her eyes looked exhausted and worried.

"Spottedlegs, what's wrong?" Waterstream asked.

"It's Rainshadow!" Spottedlegs cried. "I'm losing her Waterstream! Her fever keeps on rising and she keeps coughing. I don't have the herbs to take care of her!"

"What? What's wrong with Rainshadow?" Stormpaw mewed as he shoved his way towards Spottedlegs. "Spottedlegs, what's happening to my mother?"

Spottedlegs looked down, "Stormpaw, I um."

Stormpaw pushed his way past Spottedlegs and raced into the den. Spottedlegs rolled her eyes, "No Stormpaw! I don't want you to catch it too!"

Icekit glanced at Spottedlegs, "Is Rainshadow dying?"

Spottedlegs closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know Icekit, I just don't know."

"I'll go get Bramblestar!" Waterstream gasped and raced away towards the Great Oak.

Icekit did not wait for a response from Waterstream, and raced after Stormpaw into the medicine cat's den. The smell of sickness hit Icekit's nose as soon as she entered. It was so strong that Icekit was feeling nauseous. She pressed on and nearly fainted at the sight that she saw.

On the ground was a very thin and sick Rainshadow. Her breathing came out in quick and fast gasps, and her body radiated heat off onto Icekit. Petalwhisker sat a few mouse lengths away from Rainshadow, groaning and coughing, while a feverish Tawnyflight and Birdpaw stood by her side, trying to get her to drink water. Stormpaw stood a little bit to Icekit's left, his eyes wide with horror.

"What's happening to her?" Stormpaw growled. "Why hasn't she gotten better?"

Rainshadow rustled at Stormpaw's voice and Birdpaw shook her head, "She isn't responding to any herbs that Spottedlegs gave her."

"You need to get out of here," Tawnyflight rasped. "You all are just going to get sick too."

Stormpaw's eyes became balls of blue fire, "No, I will not leave her."

Stormpaw padded over to Rainshadow's side, and licked her head gently. Icekit heard a soft murmuring fill the den, she realized it was Stormpaw.

"Out in the forest, the grass is coming back Rainshadow. Did you know the other day I caught my first squirrel? Yes, it was quite big. Goldentail was so proud; he said I was going to be a great hunter, just like you. Something magical is going on outside, Rainshadow. Stars are falling from the sky. It is so pretty, I wish we could watch them together."

Icekit's attention turned towards the entrance of the den. Bramblestar was there along with Whitestripe and Spottedlegs.

"Icekit? What are you doing here?" Bramblestar mewed. "You could get sick!"

"So could you," Icekit mewed pointedly.

Bramblestar rolled his eyes and walked over to Rainshadow and Stormpaw. He rested his tail on Rainshadow's back, "She was a great warrior."

"A great friend as well," Whitestripe added.

"Was?" Stormpaw questioned. "She isn't dead yet!"

Bramblestar ignored Stormpaw and glanced at Spottedlegs, "Is there anything else that can be done for her?"

"She is in StarClan's paws now," Spottedlegs whispered gravely.

Rainshadow's eyes fluttered open, and they slightly brightened when they saw Stormpaw. Icekit tilted her head to the side. Wait, but she was not looking at Stormpaw. She was looking at Whitestripe.

"Whitestripe," Rainshadow rasped and then hacked up a pile of vomit.

Whitestripe looked slightly startled and gently rested his tail next to Bramblestar's.

Rainshadow continued to talk, "I never told you Whitestripe, but I never really loved Ravenwing. It was always you. I just really wanted to have a kit, you see."

The whole den grew silent and the only sound was Rainshadow's coughing and Petalwhisker's groaning. Stormpaw looked shocked and Whitestripe looked embarrassed.

"I'm very proud of you, Stormpaw," Rainshadow whispered, barely audible. "I know you will become a great warrior."

Stormpaw sniffed sadly and bent his forehead down to touch his mother's, "I love you, Rainshadow."

Rainshadow opened her mouth to respond, but slowly her breathing slowed and her body stopped moving up and down. Her blue eyes grew lifeless and eventually her tail gave one last twitch.

Rainshadow was dead.

**A/N: Oh no! Rainshadow's dead! Yeah that thing with her and Whitestripe was just a little back story I came up with. Hmmm, maybe we should be concerned about Stormpaw just a teensy bit… (hint hint). Anyways sorry the chapter ended kind of sad, not a fan of character deaths. Next chapters happy! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I apologize so much for not uploading this earlier. I am very ashamed of myself :(. Life has been very hectic. In between the projects, the homework, the Latin competitions (like the language), the exams, and the start of my very own manuscript, I have found it hard to find the time to upload this. I know my excuses aren't very valid, but now it's summer so I should be able to upload some more, yay! Love you all and as always R&R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own warriors**

Ch. 12: The Falling Stars Crisis

(Flamekit's POV)

Flamekit stared in absolute horror at Stormycloud, who was sprawled out on the nursery floor, her body shaking every few seconds. Leopardclaw gently stroked Stormycloud with her dappled tail while Frostfoot watched on from a distance, as if Stormycloud would give her a disease. The queens had said this was Stormycloud's first time kitting. _I'm glad _I _don't have to do that!_ Flamekit thought.

Shadowfang pushed passed Flamekit and stood by Stormycloud who let out a moan, "Owww, how did you all get through this?"

"First time's always the hardest," Leopardfoot replied.

Shadowfang stared at Stormycloud, as if in heavy contemplation. Her tail flicked and then she turned towards Frostfoot, "Frostfoot, are you just going to sit in that corner all day long? Do something useful and get some water for her. Oh and get Brackenfoot, I'm sure he would want to be here."

"Fine," Frostfoot snapped and she started padding over to the entrance very sluggishly. Flamekit snorted, bad idea for her.

Shadowfang glared at the golden she-cat, her tail flicking in annoyance, "For StarClan's sake Frostfoot! At the rate you are moving at you won't be back till next leaf-bare! My goodness, you would think I asked you to go find me a bright green squirrel."

Frostfoot stared blankly at Shadowfang, "But there are no bright green squirrels."

Shadowfang glared at Frostfoot, a glare that sent Frostfoot reeling away from the nursery. Flamekit and Rockkit exchanged glances of amusement. Shadowfang had shown her! Heatherkit puffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Okay, Leopardfoot, find a stick or something so when Stormycloud's spasms come she can bite down on something," Shadowfang mewed and then turned to the kits. "Kits what are you doing just standing there?"

"Uhhhh,"Flamekit stuttered. "Were we supposed to do something?"

"All of you! Go get Bounceleaf! Really now, come on kits, Stormycloud needs Bounceleaf!"

Flamekit bounded away, half glad to get away from hearing Stormycloud's moans which were growing louder as more time passed.

When Flamekit skidded to a stop outside of the nursery he suddenly remembered what he and the other kits were experiencing right before the whole Stormycloud incident. The falling stars!

"No wonder no cat has stopped by the nursery yet," Lavakit remarked. "Everybody's getting caught up in this whole star incident!"

Indeed they were. Nearly the whole Clan was up and about. Shrieks of horror echoed throughout the hallow, and a steady stream of cats was heading towards the only cat who could possibly know what was going on. Bounceleaf.

"Come on!" Flamekit mewed. "We have to tell Bounceleaf about Stormycloud.

The four kits slid down the rocks and towards Bounceleaf's alcove at the bottom of the hallow. Flamekit and the others got to the bottom and became caught up in the surge of cats. He saw Firestar on top of his ledge trying to get order in the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please—" But Firestar's cries of order were lost in all the chaos.

Blizzardstripe led the cats, his fur rippling in the wind, "Bounceleaf! You come out right now!"

"Excuse me, pardon me, ugh we need to get through!" Rockkit mewed to every cat they had to shove by.

Heatherkit plopped down, "This is useless, we are never going to get up there."

Flamekit raised his head in determination, "You can stay there and sit on your tail all evening long, but I'm getting Bounceleaf!"

Flamekit stared up at the sky, the stars were still falling. He shivered, the dream of that dark forest and Ravenstar haunted him. He pushed the thought away, not now. He had to get Bounceleaf.

Flamekit leaped back up the rocks, leaving a surprised Rockkit and Lavakit behind.

"Flamekit! Bounceleaf's den is that way!" Rockkit yowled, but Flamekit knew what he was doing. He crept along the edge of the wall until he was right above Bounceleaf's den.

The usually energetic medicine cat looked old and frail as he padded reluctantly out of his den to face Blizzardstripe and the rest of the den.

"What can I do to help you all tonight?" Bounceleaf asked tiredly, his eyes flicking up every once in awhile to the sky.

Blizzardstripe jerked his head up to the sky, "That! That is what we need explaining! Why do we have stars falling?"

Yowls of agreement filled in the hallow.

"Are those the warriors of StarClan?"

"Is StarClan falling?"

"Are we all going to die?"

Gingerheart padded to the front of the crowd, coming face to face with Blizzardstripe, "There's no need to get violent Blizzardstripe. It's probably just an odd occurrence of nature."

Blizzardstripe let out a haughty laugh, "Yeah, of course _you_ think it's some nature thing Gingerheart. We all know how you feel about StarClan!"

Gingerheart shoved her face in Blizzardstripe's, "I'm the deputy of this Clan, you are a warrior Blizzardstripe. Show some respect!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have a deputy who doesn't believe in StarClan be deputy!" a cat cried from the crowd.

"That might be why StarClan's angry!"

Murmurs of agreement started to be heard throughout the cats. Gingerheart stepped back, "This is nonsense! Absolute nonsense! Firestar chose_ me_ to be deputy not some cat with anger issues! Also I've been deputy for seasons, I'm sure if StarClan didn't want me to be deputy they wouldn't just mention it now!"

"Well Gingerheart," Watersplash mewed softly, "you can't actually be leader if you don't believe in StarClan. Y'a know with the whole nine lives thing."

Flamekit couldn't believe what he was hearing! Gingerheart was a loyal cat. Sure, she could be a major pain in the tail, but she was a brilliant deputy. Flamekit bunched his hind legs, prepared to jump into the fray when he heard a loud yowl.

"_Silence_!"

Every cat grew quiet. From a distance Flamekit could hear Stormycloud's moans. He had to get Bounceleaf. But then he saw Firestar make his way through the crowd and to Gingerheart.

"How dare you all accuse our deputy of causing this crisis on us?" Firestar hissed. "Do you all not have a warrior's honor? Gingerheart has served our Clan to the utmost since I became leader. She has fought to nearly the death in the great battle against ThornClan all those moons ago. She has kept our Clan in amazing order with her particular schedules and patrols. So I don't want anyone else challenging Gingerheart, or they will have to deal with me."

Firestar padded off to the side, but not before giving a pointed look to Blizzardstripe, "Now let's let Bounceleaf talk."

All eyes turned to Bounceleaf, his tail twitching nervously, "Well, um, I think I understand what is going on."

"Spit it out already!"

"Okay, okay," Bounceleaf growled. "I think this means, a beginning of a new era, an era where FireClan is in control!"

Flamekit's eyes widened as enthusiastic whispers turned into full out yowls. What? That's pretty much the exact same omen that he and the other kits overheard Bounceleaf talking about after they had sneaked out of the camp. Did Bounceleaf even know what was going on? In his shock, Flamekit had leaned forward a bit too far and had gone tumbling off the rock edge.

"Ahhh," Flamekit squealed as he fell down, down, down until he landed on his bottom, right in front of Bounceleaf. Well that's what he was going to do anyways, just not in that kind of fashion.

Firestar's eyes narrowed, "Flamekit what are you doing here?"

Flamekit stared in horror at his father, a bit embarrassed about his entrance, but wait he came on a mission and he had to complete it!

"Stormycloud's giving birth, and I came to get Bounceleaf!" Flamekit gasped.

"Oh why didn't you say so before?" Bounceleaf yelped as he grabbed a leaf wrap of herbs from his den. The crowd parted to let Bounceleaf through as he raced off to the nursery.

"Everyone back to bed!" Firestar yowled.

Most cats complied, very happy at the supposed meaning of the falling star. But others like Blizzardstripe, stayed in the clearing, casting suspicious glances at Gingerheart and up at the nursery where Bounceleaf was.

Firestar nudged Flamekit, "You and your friends stay in one of the extra crevices until Stormycloud finishes giving birth."

Flamekit nodded and his father wearily climbed back up to his den.

"Hey, Flamekit!"

Flamekit whirled around to see Rockkit, Lavakit, and Heatherkit bounding over to him.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Lavakit mewed.

"Yeah can't believe Blizzardstripe actually challenged Gingerheart," Rockkit mewed. "That was intense."

"But what about that omen?" Heatherkit mewed in excitement. "Imagine, us ruling everything! No ThornClan cats anywhere!"

Flamekit, Rockkit, and Lavakit exchanged a secretive glance. Heatherkit had not been with them when they had overheard Bounceleaf's interpretation of the leaf omen. Better not to tell her or word might start spreading around the camp faster than wildfire. Flamekit looked up at the sky one last time. A few stars still flew in the sky. _What are you trying to tell us StarClan_?

"Is Stormycloud done yet?" whined a sleepy Lavakit to Leopardclaw.

"Be patient, kits," Leopardclaw yawned. "These things take a long time."

"Apparently so," Flamekit grumbled as he flopped down on his paws. No one had slept much last night. Not only was he not in his own bed, Flamekit was afraid of ending up in the Dark Forest again. What if he fell asleep and Ravenstar tried to kill him again. What if Echosong did not come and save him? Is it even possible to die in a dream?

Now it was almost dawn and Stormycloud was still kitting. Shadowfang was inside with Bounceleaf, Stormycloud, and Brackenfoot. Frostfoot was asleep somewhere with Heatherkit, so that left Rockkit, Lavakit, and Flamekit with Leopardclaw. Leopardclaw wasn't exactly the most fun queen to hang around, but anything was better than stuck-up Frostfoot!

A high pitched shriek made Flamekit bounce to his paws and all thoughts of everything else drifted away.

Rockkit covered his ears, "She's not gonna die is she?"

Leopardclaw swatted him playfully with her tail, "Don't be ridiculous Rockkit!" But Leopardclaw's nervous demeanor told Flamekit otherwise. He looked up to the sky. He loved the color the sky turned at dawn: a warm orange, with hints of pink and a little remainder of the night sky. Some warriors of StarClan still shined down on them. Flamekit's eyes widened as he saw one final falling star zoom across the dawn sky.

"Hey everybody!" Shadowfang popped her head out of the nursery, her golden eyes shining. "Stormycloud finished kitting! She had two she-cats and one tom."

Leopardclaw let out a sigh of relief. Rockkit bounced up, "Can we play with them now?"

Shadowfang rolled her eyes, "No you mousebrain! They just got born."

Flamekit noticed a small glint of worry in Shadowfang's eyes. Was something wrong with the kits?

"I want to see them!" Flamekit mewed as barged past an irritated Shadowfang. He

entered the dim nursery and saw Bounceleaf and Brackenfoot standing over an exhausted Stormycloud who was facing away from him. The two toms did not notice his entrance because they were talking in intense whispers. What was wrong now?

In the nursery it was always kind of dark. The only source of light was from the entrance. Flamekit found it odd when he saw a bright light illuminating from Stormycloud's other side. Flamekit softly walked around Stormycloud, and recoiled into one of the rock walls of the nursery because of the sight he saw.

Three tiny bundles were nursing from Stormycloud. Well, two of the three were. The third kit, the runt in the litter stared at Flamekit with the most intense golden eyes he had ever seen. The part that scared Flamekit the most was the white patches that were scattered throughout the kit's fluffy gray coat. They seemed to almost sparkle in the darkness, and the shape was the most curious thing. The patches weren't just patches, they were shaped like stars.

**Sorry if there are a ton of grammatical errors, I was babysitting while I was editing so it was kind of hard to edit. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
